


Stalked

by Littleredridinghunter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, BAMF Stiles, Derek is an idiot, Hot Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Jealous Derek, Kidnapped Stiles, Lydia is protective, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Not Really Character Death, Oblivious Stiles, Stiles Takes Care Of The Pack, Stiles gets stalked, Stiles is just generally awesome, The Pack Being Idiots, The Pack Ships It, Why do people not see this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleredridinghunter/pseuds/Littleredridinghunter
Summary: Stiles attracts the attention of a guy who just won't leave him alone. Derek gets jealous. Something awful happens and Derek needs to find Stiles before it's too late. But he could still lose him anyway, just not in the way he imagined. 
First Sterek fic so hopefully I've done them justice. Have a read and see what you think!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set at the end of season 2, except Erica and Boyd make it home safely. I'm in England, so it's the summer break between years - I'm not sure if that's how it works in America but it's how my story is working so sorry about that.
> 
> Nobody dies. At least not permanently. But I'm hoping there's a few parts that might make you sob a little bit. 
> 
> Stiles gets hurt a lot again. I'm really mean to him. 
> 
> The rape/non-con tag is there purely for a few touches and kissing. No rape.

DEREK

Derek sauntered down the stairs of his spacious loft and headed straight for the coffee machine. He poured himself a large mug, glad that it was still hot and then sunk down into the sofa. He let out a long sigh, the fact that it still smelled faintly of Stiles made him settle instantly. Boyd, Erica, Cora and Isaac had all left for their first day back at school after the summer break and he was glad for the privacy. It gave him time to think.

He thought about the first time he met Stiles. He’d just been to the Sheriff’s station, been told by John Stilinski that his sister was dead. It was like he’d been cast back in time to that fateful night when his whole family had died. Laura had been all he’d had left in the world. He’d gone out to the old house, knowing that he’d be able to track the alpha and get revenge. He didn’t care if the alpha killed him, so long as he didn’t have to suffer this agony any more. He’d strode out into the woods, determined to find the alpha and do as much damage as possible. Instead he’d barely gone a few hundred feet when he heard two boys talking. 

“I don’t know, what if it’s like an infection, like my body is flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?” One voice said, he sounded worried and Derek headed in that direction without meaning to, as if he couldn’t control his own feet.

“You know what? I actually think I’ve heard of this. It’s a specific kind of infection.” A second voice replied and Derek found himself halting in his steps, he was shaking.

“Are you serious?” The first voice asked.

“Yeah Scotty, it’s called Lycanthropy.” The second voice replied, Derek nearly fell where he stood, were these guys actually talking about werewolves? Were they hunters?

“What’s that? Is that bad?” Scott asked

“Oh, yeah, it’s the worst. But only once a month.” The second voice said and Derek could detect a hint of humour in it.

“Once a month?” Scott asked worriedly and the second boy hummed in response.

“On the night of the full moon.” The second boy laughed before letting out a howl. There was more laughter before silence as Scott obviously wasn’t laughing, “Hey, man. Hey, you’re the one who said you heard a wolf howling.”

“Yeah, Stiles, but there could be something seriously wrong with me.”

“There is. You’re a werewolf.” Stiles laughed, howling again. “Okay, sheesh, obviously I’m kidding.” Stiles said, trying to placate Scott. “But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it’s because Friday’s a full moon.” Stiles said laughing and Derek could barely control himself. This guy was making werewolf jokes, howling when an alpha was around. Not to mention his wolf was almost howling in response. He was pissed.

“I coud have sworn it was around here. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler.”

“Maybe the killer moved the body?” Stiles suggested.

“If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks.” Scott complained. Derek took this moment to step into the clearing, shocking both boys into silence. Derek felt his wolf settle in a way in hadn’t done since the fire and it unnerved him, yet he still couldn’t tear his gaze away from the boy in front of him. Derek called him a boy because he would have only been sixteen if that. He had a buzzcut of short brown hair, his pale skin was dotted with moles and he had huge whisky brown eyes, Derek felt like he could drown in those eyes.

“Oh.” The boy said, his mouth dropping open in surprise, Derek was shocked by the sudden urge to run up to the boy and kiss him, taste his skin, his lips. He didn’t know where the urge had come from but he stomped it down, crossing his arms and forcing a scowl onto his face.

“What are you doing here?” Derek demanded, struggling with his wolf and the desire to touch the boy in front of him, as if to make sure he was real.

“Huh?” The boy asked looking at him in confusion.

“This is private property.” Derek said firmly, trying to get his point across and get them to leave. He couldn’t trust himself to mvoe right now, he wasn’t sure if he could fight the urge to press himself against the boy for much longer.

“Sorry. We were just looking for my inhaler.” The other boy said, right Scott, that must be Scott. Which makes him Stiles. Derek glanced once at Scott before looking back at Stiles, he scowled as his wolf was practically howling at Derek to go to him, claim him. Instead he threw the inhaler to Scott who caught it easily. 

“Now leave.” Derek demanded and both boys made a quick exit. 

Derek didn’t realise that he’d be seeing a lot more of Stiles. The past year had been full of hurdles for them and every time Derek had craved physical contact with Stiles. At first he’d been pissed, he hadn’t had proper control over his wolf for years and then this kid comes along and instantly his wolf was baring it’s neck to him. Derek didn’t like it and he’d probably been too harsh on Stiles. He’d shoved him about, been aggressive and rude towards him, physical manhandling was at least still touching Stiles which made his wolf relax slightly. Stiles probably thought he hated him. But Derek couldn’t bear it. He’d been tricked before and he wasn’t about to fall for it again. 

Except Stiles kept proving him wrong, he supported Scott and Derek whenever they needed it, hell even when they didn’t. He helped Isaac, Boyd and Erica when they all became wolves, even though he didn’t have to. He saved Derek’s life multiple times when it would have been easier for him to run away. He’d helped them all so many times that Derek had lost count. Derek felt himself falling for Stiles every second he spent with him and his wolf practically purred when Derek accepted that Stiles was his mate. Stiles was funny and clever and sarcastic and brave. His wolf liked Stiles. He liked Stiles. The problem was Stiles was still just a kid.

Admittedly he’d grown up faster than a lot of people, Stiles had suffered loss at a young age and he’d looked after his dad ever since. He’d faced off with an alpha and a kanima and come out on top every time. Derek was proud that he had such a strong mate. Except Stiles didn’t know he was Derek’s mate and Derek couldn’t find it in himself to tell him. What if Stiles rejected him? Who would want him really? He was a mess and most of the time he was an asshole and Stiles was still a kid.

That was what the argument kept coming down to. The fact that Stiles was still sixteen, okay he might be seventeen next month. But he was still a child. Derek was twenty two. If John found out that Derek was having naughty fantasies about his son then he’d shoot Derek. He was sure of it. 

Things had been easier since Stiles had told his dad all about the wolves. He’d asked Derek for permission first which Derek appreciated, he had literally had to force his wolf to stay silent and still in order to control it, really it had wanted to jump all over Stiles. He liked it when Stiles submitted to him, but then he also liked it when Stiles called him on his bullshit so he was pretty happy either way. The only times he got annoyed was when he knew Stiles was about to put himself in danger and he wouldn’t listen to Derek. Then it was hard becaused his wolf screamed at him to protect their mate and Derek was letting him walk into the firing line. He hated it.

Derek had seen how much it was tearing Stiles apart by lying to his dad all the time and when he’d finally asked Derek about telling his dad, there had been a few people go missing and Stiles wanted to convince Derek how it would be better to have at least one member of law enforcement in the know, Derek had nodded eagerly. Derek had even suggested that he could come along and help explain the situation and Stiles had sighed in relief. It had seemed that Stiles had been really stressing out about it. 

John had taken the news surprisingly well, but that was probably because he’d know about werewolves all along. Something that nobody else knew, including Stiles. Derek had laughed at Stiles overexcitement as John explained that his mum had actually been a druid and had had a connection with the Hale pack up until her death, she’d helped Derek’s mum countless times, until she died and Deaton took over. Stiles didn’t remember that, neither did Derek, but he guessed he had other things to be doing back then. 

So Stiles had gone to Deaton and started to ask all kind of questions, Deaton had explained that he could train Stiles, especially since his spark seemed to finally be showing itself. Stiles had been over the moon and started spending time with the vet every day of the week, determined to at least know a few things before school started back up. He’d call around at the loft over the holidays, asking the most ridiculous questions, coming out with the most random information and Derek had found himself falling more and more in love with Stiles every second. 

He thought back to the time when Stiles had appeared at his doorway covered in glitter. Half the pack were already there and they all stared at him in amazement. 

“Don’t ask.” Stiles said stepping through the door, Derek inhaled and was almost overwhelmed with the scent of Stiles and magic. 

“What happened?” Scott asked anyway, “I thought you and Deaton were just going to do some light work in the woods?” 

“So did I.” Stiles sighed, looking down at himself, “There were fairies and god knows. Somehow I ended up saving the Queen’s life and they threw a party.” Stiles explained and Derek fought the urge to laugh at how Stiles seemed so sorry for himself. 

“Queen of the fairies?” Erica asked and Stiles nodded glumly, “You certainly look like it.” She laughed and Stiles frowned before pouncing across the room and landing on her. There was a lot of shrieking and everyone joined in in the spontaneous glitter fight. Derek had spent weeks cleaning glitter off the floor and out of the furniture.

Derek laughed again at the memory. It had been a great afternoon, Stiles had chattered away about a life debt and fairy dust, what the fairies looked like, how they couldn’t tell a lie, but that just made them very creative with the truth and just nonsense in general. Lydia was the only one who seemed to follow what Stiles was saying and he couldn’t help but be a little jealous. Stiles had proclaimed his love for Lydia the night he’d got beaten up by the other lacrosse team, a fact that still didn’t sit well with Derek by the way, it had hurt to hear it. But he knew it was the truth, Stiles loved Lydia. He’d never look at Derek that way. He wished he had a choice about this mate thing, that he could just go out and find someone else and forget about Stiles. But it didn’t work like that at all, not that he hadn’t given it a try.

Stiles had called him up in the middle of the night last full moon and Derek had panicked, wondering what the hell could have happened, the whole pack was with him, none of them were hurt. So Stiles would have to be calling about himself.

“Stiles?” Derek asked as soon as he answered the call, already imagining that he could smell Stiles’ blood.

“Hey. So, really oddly, I might have come across an omega wolf.” Stiles replied and Derek felt his heart start racing.

“An omega werewolf? They can go feral so easily! Where the hell are you Stiles?” Derek demanded already gathering the pack to him.

“Yes. But she’s not anymore. She got a bit confused, too much time away from her pack or something.”

“Are you okay? Did she hurt you?” Derek asked, panic lacing through his voice. He could sense the fear in the rest of his pack and he struggled to contain the image of Stiles bleeding to death somewhere.

“Just a scratch.” Stiles laughed, “Anyways, big news,” 

“Bigger than a possibly feral werewolf? Where are you!?” Derek demanded impatiently, not caring that half the pack were staring at him strangely, maybe he was overreacting slightly but Stiles was still a fucking human even if he did have a few magic blips now and again.

“I’m in the preserve.”

“What the fuck are you doing in the preserve?” Derek demanded already turning around and trying to scent Stiles, to hear his heartbeat.

“Well, Deaton told me to meditate and that I had to do it outside on a full moon. Man, I think that guy sometimes just wants me to get into trouble.” Stiles rambled and Derek felt his worry lessen slightly, “So anyway, big news is, this wolf knows you.” Stiles continued and Derek halted in his tracks.

“What?” He hissed out angrily and the whole pack whimpered

“She said she knows you, here I’m going to put her on the phone.” Stiles said calmy.

“No Stiles, don’t pass your phone over to a fucking unknown werewolf-“ Derek started but it was obvious that Stiles was ignoring him.

“Derek?” A small voice came over the phone and Derek felt like he couldn’t breathe. He knew that voice.

“Cora?” He asked, terrifed that he was mistaken, that this was some huge prank.

“God, Derek, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” Cora sobbed down the phone. 

“Didn’t know what Cora? Are you okay? Stay where you are okay? I’m coming to you.” Derek said softly, ignoring how the whole pack was looking at him, their faces full of concern. Peter had heard her name, witnessed the look of panic on Derek’s face and had gone racing off in what he hoped was the right direction.

“Okay.” Cora sniffled, “Can’t really go anywhere. Your friend here trapped me in an ash circle.” She replied. Derek felt a smile twitch at his lips.

“Oh shit yeah, sorry, I forgot about that.” Derek heard Stiles say. “Here.” His voice sounded closer to the phone and then there was some shuffling and Derek knew the circle had been broken. 

He could pick out Stiles’ heartbeat, knew that they were getting close when he heard the sound of a car approaching. 

“Oh hey, that’s Lyds.” Stiles said down the phone. “She said she’d pick me up and we’d watch freaky movies together.” He rambled and Derek relaxed slightly. “You nearly here?” Stiles asked, Derek could hear his heart beat clearly, could pick up Cora’s and Lydias’ as well. 

“Yeah. A minute out.” Derek replied.

“Okay cool. Well I’ll leave you guys to it. Sure you’ve got loads to catch up on. I’m just going to go home with Lydia now. See you later.” Stiles said hanging up the phone before Derek could protest. Derek sighed heavily but kept moving, he heard the car pull away and then he was in the clearing and Cora was there. 

That was the night that Stiles had given him back his sister. He wouldn’t ever be able to thank him enough. He’d eventually found out that Stiles had rushed off because he’d been getting blood on is favourite shirt and wanted to get it out before it stained. Derek thought it was a rubbish excuse but he wasn’t going to argue it. If Stiles didn’t want to tell him that he had just been desperate to spend time with Lydia then he wasn’t going to ask about it. Oddly it was also the night that Peter had seemed to settle. Derek was actually growing to trust him again and Peter was overly protective of Cora. He hoped it wasn’t a trick. His pack was actually beginning to feel like a pack.

The summer had passed quickly and Stiles seemed to be growing into himself, Derek could barely tear his eyes away from him, from the warmth in his eyes, the way he rubbed his hand along the back of his neck when he was nervous, the smiles he reserved for pack members. Derek was crazy about him. 

Stiles had appeared at the loft one night last week, thankfully the rest of the pack had been out and about which meant that Derek was the only one home.

“Where is everyone?” Stiles said throwing himself down on the sofa.

“Erm, Hi Stiles, nice to see you, would you like to come in?” Derek replied sarcastically and Stiles just rolled his eyes in reply.

“So where is everyone then?” Stiles asked again and Derek tried not to smile, how could he have ever thought Stiles was annoying? 

“They’ve gone out for tea. I thought you would have gone with them?” Derek asked and Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at it. 

“Oh yeah. Guess I missed it. Deaton had me doing all this crap and I didn’t even think to check my phone before coming here. Oh well. You got any food in?” 

“Yeah sure.” Derek said heading towards the kitchen, he quickly threw together some grilled cheese sandwiches and Stiles practically moaned in delight when he bit into his. Derek tried to surpress the shiver of desire that ran through him when he heard that sound. 

Stiles looked at him once they’d finished eating and Derek sighed wearily, he knew that look, he was about to get asked a million questions. He got to his feet, taking the plates into the kitchen and placing them in the sink.

“Alright, ask away.” He said tiredly, his wolf urging him to get as close to Stiles as possible. He rolled his shoulders, trying to ease some of the tension and calm his wolf.

“How did you know I was going to ask anything?” Stiles questioned and Derek huffed out a laugh. “Alright, fine. I was at Deaton’s today and he was talking about wolves having mates. Is that actually a thing? I’m not sure if the books and Deaton are making it up, so I thought, who better to ask than an actual werewolf.” Derek took a second to breathe. Stiles was talking to him about mates, he’d imagined telling Stiles so often that it was hard not to blurt it out right then and there. 

“Yes.” He replied, crossing his arms across his chest to fight the urge to go to Stiles.

“Really?” Derek nodded, “So how do you know? Does it take you a while to figure it out or is it instant? Are all mates supernatural or do you mate with humans too? What about the mating bite is that true? Deaton said it had to be completely mutual but I’m not really sure how that works. Like a bite is a bite right? Do you have to say like ‘I accept your bite or something’? Also what happens after you mate? Like the books said something about been bound together like one dies the other dies or something?” 

Derek let Stiles ask all his questions, shifting slightly as his wolf demanded he claim Stiles now. He pushed the feeling down and waited until Stiles had finished. 

“Okay. Number one, it’s instant, you see them and your wolf settles instantly, you kind of forget how to breathe, how to think of sentences. Well, so my mum told me.” Derek blushed, hoping that Stiles didn’t catch the lie, “Two. I’m not sure. I guess it can be humans too, I don’t know. My family all mated with other supernaturals so I’m not sure but I guess it’s probable. Three. Yes mating bites are true. It’s mutual because you bite each other. But it’s not something to take lightly. The bond usually takes a few years to settle, at which point you might survive your mate dying, but you wouldn’t really want to. The first few years there’s no chance. If your mate got hurt then you’d die too. It’s as simple as that.”

“So why does anyone do it?” Stiles asked eyes wide and innocent and Derek fought the urge to surge forward and kiss him.

“Because it’s your soulmate. You get to know them more intimately than you ever thought you could. My mum used to say she could actually read my dad’s thoughts. I don’t know if it was because of the bond, or god knows what, but I believed her. They knew where the other one was at all times, and how they were feeling, if they were happy, or sad, or scared, or hurt. It’s the strengthening of the bond between you. It’s kind of like marriage.” Derek said, worried that Stiles would question his sudden willingness to open up.

“Except for the ‘you die, I die’ part.” Stiles added.

“Yeah, well, most mates are powerful supernatural creatures. It’s kind of hard to kill them.” Derek said quietly, trying not to think of anything ever happening to Stiles.

“What about the bite? Is it the same place for everyone? Or does it change depending on the people? How long do you bite for? What if you bite them and you’re an alpha? Do you change them?” 

“No.” Derek said firmly before taking a step closer to Stiles, not knowing hy he was going to torture himself by doing this. “Here.” Derek said, pressing his body flush against Stiles and pressing his bare teeth on the right side of Stiles’ neck just under his ear. “You bite here. You use your human teeth. No wolf powers. It’s the only thing, the only place that will scar on a werewolf.” Derek said, feeling Stiles’ breath on his own neck and trying not to think about it. 

“So you just bite?” Stiles asked, his breath ghosting across Derek’s neck and he felt his toes curl with desire at having Stiles so close to him. 

“You have to break the skin. There has to be blood for it to actually work.” Derek said taking a deep breath and then taking a step away. He was going to have a lot of dreams about that moment, he just knew it.

“So why was Deaton teaching you about this anyway?” Derek said, turning his back on Stiles and trying to act as casual as possible.

“Something about it been important if I want to be part of the pack. I don’t really get it if I’m honest. But he said it would be vital that I know it because at some point one of our pack is going to meet their mate and I have to be able to recognize the signs and ensure they know the risks and blah blah blah. Something about keeping the environment in it’s natural state. I might have zoned out for a bit if I’m honest.” Stiles said and Derek laughed, he didn’t know half of what Stiles and Deaton did, but at least Stiles was trying to explain it to him.

It had been that moment that had kept Derek in bed this morning. Despite knowing it was everyone’s first day back at school and wanting to get up and wish them good luck, instead he’d lay in his bed thinking about the feel of Stiles’ skin under his lips. He wanted to do it again. He needed to tell Stiles he was his mate. He decided he’d do it tonight. He’d make an excuse and get Stiles to come with him to the shops or something and then he’d tell him when they were alone. Stiles was only sixteen, but he was sensible, he was smart. Derek wouldn’t ask him about the mating bond, maybe when they were older. But maybe just suggest that he and Stiles went out on a date? See if Stiles could ever look at Derek the way that Derek looked at him.

“We’re home!” Erica shouted as they entered the door and Derek looked up to see the whole pack piling into his loft. Erica and Boyd smiling happily, Isaac and Allison smiling shyly at each other, Cora helping Lydia with her bags, Scott traipsing in, Stiles following after him, tripping over his own feet as he came through the door. Scott caught him before he hit the floor and Stiles grinned at him. 

“Man, that would have been embarrassing.” Stiles said sheepishly, blushing slightly. Derek wanted to go kiss that look off his face. 

“Not the most embarassing thing to happen to you today though.” Lydia said happily and Stiles groaned, throwing his hands up as he threw himself on the couch. 

“Don’t remind me!” He said dramatically, covering his face with his arms.

“What happened?” Derek asked trying to sound casual, hoping nobody else noticed just how much he wanted to know. Cora was looking at him oddly, he’d probably have to rein it in a bit.

“Some guy asked Stiles out in the middle of lunch.” Erica said, howling with laughter.

“It’s not funny. I felt so bad for him.” Allison said softly. 

“Who? Stiles?” Isaac asked.

“No. Logan. The poor guy must have been mortified.” Allison replied. Derek was still trying to process the fact that somebody else had asked Stiles out.

“He didn’t seem overly embarrassed. He still waited for an answer even though I nearly died.” Stiles grumbled.

“You didn’t nearly die.” Scott said solemnly, “You choked on your food. Which, by the way, is maybe a good time to mention, maybe don’t shovel food in your mouth?” 

“It was curly fries!” Stiles said outraged, “How was I to know he was going to do that? It was inconsiderate if you ask me. Interrupting a man when he’s eating.” 

“So some guy asked you out and you proceeeded to spit curly fries all over his shoes and nearly choke to death? No wonder you don’t get a date Stiles.” Isaac grinned and Stiles threw a pillow at his head.

“Do you even know him? I’ve never seen him before.” Lydia asked.

“Erm, yeah.” Stiles said, rubbing at the back of his neck in embarrassment, “I’ve seen him a few times over the summer, like he’s always in the supermarket when I go in to do a shop. I figured he just liked hanging out there, and I’ve seen him a few times on our road, I figure he must live around there somewhere. Plus he’s in all my classes. Like, God, I was in class with him all morning and then he asked me out at lunch and then I had to go and sit in classes with him all afternoon. Talk about embarrassing!” Stiles grimaced.

“But you’ve never actually spoken to him?” Isaac asked.

“Urm?” Stiles paused thinking, “I guess not? Maybe said hi a few times in the shop but that’s about it.”

“Maybe he’s new to the area and just needs a friend.” Scott said, “You should probably be nice to him and tell him you’ll be friends but you don’t want to date him.” 

“I don’t know that I want to be friends with him though.” Stiles whined, “There’s something off about him.”

“He’s not a werewolf is he?” Cora joked and Stiles laughed.

“No. I had Scott smell him just to be sure.” Stiles said and Scott nodded in agreement. Derek couldn’t believe they were having this conversation. Stiles was his mate. Nobody should be asking him out, they should know that Stiles was taken. Except, Stiles didn’t know. Derek had to tell him. 

The door opened again and Peter strolled in looking around at the pack in amusement. 

“Why hello little ones.” He said, strolling over to the sofa, “Why is it I could smell the embarrassment rolling off you the moment I walked into the building?” Peter smirked and Stiles groaned. 

“Can we not go into this right now Uncle Fester.” Stiles moaned and the pack laughed. 

“Of course, we can discuss it later if you like, after you get back from Deaton’s.”

“Deatons?” 

“Yes. You said you’d be there tonight to go over that book. He said you’d know which one.” Peter smirked.

“Oh shit!” Stiles exclaimed, jumping up from the sofa and grabbing his bag, nearly tripping over Boyd and Erica in his mad dash to get out of the loft. “See you later!” He called over his shoulder as he raced out of the building.

Derek didn’t see Stiles for more than a few minutes at a time after that night. He was always dashing off somewhere, or the whole pack was around at the loft doing homework and Derek didn’t want to pull Stiles away from that. Telling Stiles that he was Derek’s mate was important, but making sure he passed his classes was just as important. 

Stiles was always rushing off somewhere, he had homework to do, he was at Deaton’s, he was at home, at the station. Practically everywhere but with Derek and his wolf was getting restless. Logan had been mentioned a few times, apparently he hadn’t given up on Stiles and was continuing to ask him out. It was a source of great amusement to the pack and every time Stiles was there they joked about it, Stiles seemed to be laughing less and less. It annoyed Derek to think of someone else wanting to be with Stiles, of course he understood why somebody would want Stiles, he was gorgeous and funny and smart, but Derek couldn’t show how much it bothered him. Not until he’d talked to Stiles at least. He wondered if Stiles might have figured it out, that maybe that was why he was avoiding Derek, why he was growing quieter and looking more nervous all the time. As if he didn’t know how to turn down Derek nicely. Stiles was smart, he’d researched the mating bond, he knew about it, he would have worked it out and that was why he’d been so busy elsewhere, so he didn’t have to see Derek. He could practically feel the weight of it in his stomach, Stiles didn’t want him as a mate.

It had been almost a month since they’d started back at school and Derek had only managed to speak to Stiles on a few occassions. They’d said that they were having a pack night on Friday, that everyone had to be there and there were no excuses. Lydia had practically demanded it. Derek had agreed because he knew that it meant Stiles would be there and then maybe he’d have a chance to talk to him.

Friday couldn’t come quick enough and when it did eventually arrive Derek spent the whole day pacing around the loft, and when that became too much he went out for a run to try and ease some of the tension. His wolf was going stir crazy as the thought of seeing Stiles again and he tried to exhaust it so he didn’t jump on Stiles the moment he saw him.

By the time he got back to the loft he just had enough time to get a shower and throw some clothes on before everyone started to arrive. Erica, Cora and Allison were first and they were laughing happily as they came through the door. They waved to Derek before disappearing to their room, coming back out a few minutes later in comfier clothes and settling down on the sofa. 

“Everyone else is on their way.” Cora informed him and Derek nodded as he poured them a drink. Peter, Isaac, Scott and Boyd all turned up at the same time and helped themselves to drinks and snacks from the kitchen. They all chatted about little unimportant things, how their days had gone, what homework they needed to do over the weekend, who was hooking up with who. The small talk helped to put Derek at ease and he felt himself relax as the pack gathered around to sit on the sofas.

Lydia and Stiles turned up together and it was obvious that they were communicating only via facial expressions. Lydia looked pissed about something, Stiles just looked exhausted. 

“Hey.” Stiles called in greeting as they made their way into the loft. There was more small talk, Stiles was a lot quieter than usual, but the others made up for it, there was no silence in the loft, they pretty much talked over all the films. There was lots of laughter and jokes. Derek could almost forget that Stiles wasn’t acting like himself. Until, a few hours later, he caught sight of Lydia bumping Stiles’ shoulder as if encouraging Stiles to talk and Stiles frowning at her in reply. 

“So,” Stiles said to no one in particular a few minutes later and Derek was relieved he was about to get to the bottom of whatever was bothering Stiles, “I kind of might need your help.” He said to the room at large, trying to keep it as general as possible.

“What could you possibly need our help with this time?” Peter said lazily from the corner of the room.

“Nothing from you Uncle creeper. I might just need to borrow like some superhuman strength for like five minutes?” Stiles asked, licking his lips as he swallowed nervously.

“Aww, do you need some shelves hanging?” Cora teased and Stiles frowned at her.

“No, don’t be silly. He needs a hand moving furniture.” Isaac laughed, there were a few more laughs around the room and soon everyone was chipping in with their own reasons as to why Stiles would need super strength, the ideas gradually getting more and more ridiculous and the laughter even louder. 

“Is it so that you don’t get jumped by an old man again?” Erica teased and suddenly the whole room fell silent.

“What?” Derek hissed, gritting his teeth together and glaring at Stiles. 

“When Gerard and his cronies beat Stiles up.” Erica said, looking at the pack slowly as it dawned on her that this wasn’t information they knew, “You know this don’t you?” She said suddenly unsure.

“Hunters beat you up?” Scott said warily and Boyd and Erica both nodded when Stiles remained silent. 

“You know what, forget it. I’ll be fine without your help.” Stiles said grabbing his bag and leaving quickly. Derek had never seen Stiles’ face look so blank. He usually expressed his emotions so easily, but just then, it was like he had closed himself off from them. It made Derek’s stomach twist uncomfortably. He stood up to head after Stiles but Lydia blocked his path, standing in front of the door and glaring at the pack with disgust on her face.

“Has he left?” She asked Derek and Derek listened for a moment, hearing Stiles’ jeep start up and drive out of the car park below. He nodded and Lydia seethed. 

“Good.” She said furiously, “Do you,” She paused, obviously trying to rein in her anger, “Do any of you have any idea how long I’ve tried to convince Stiles to ask for help from you lot?” There was a sudden stillness to the room. Lydia looked truly terrifying right now. “Right, you are going to sit down, shut up and listen to me.” She demanded and Derek found himself actually sitting down. 

“Tell me something,” Lydia started, meeting their gazes, “Who helped me figure out what I am and how my powers work? That I could hear people who were close to dying? Who keeps in touch with Jackson and helped him get into the London pack? Who helps him deal with him the fact that he was used to murder people as the kanima?” There were a few blank looks until eventually Scott spoke up.

“There’s a London pack?” 

“Of course there is, you idiot.” Lydia glared, “Stiles figured out who the Alpha was and put him in touch with Jackson. His name is Mark, he’s a nice guy, quite taken with Stiles from the sounds of things. Has asked him to move to London on several occasions.” Derek fought the urge to growl at the idea of someone taking his mate, “Probably because he realizes how awesome Stiles is, which is something you need to appreciate before it’s too late.” Lydia continued.

“Yeah, he’s helped you with all that, we know it’s only because he’s madly in love with you.” Erica said like a petulant child. 

“He’s not actually. Not that it’s any of your business but I actually tried it and he said he wasn’t interested. The night that Cora nearly gutted him,” There were a few intakes of breath at that and Derek turned to look at his sister who looked down at the ground guiltily, “Oh, yeah, that’s why he rushed away that night, he didn’t want you guys to think badly of Cora when she’d hurt him. She wasn’t in her right mind apparently and it wasn’t fair. So while I’m sat there stitching him up, which, by the way, was one of the worst experiences of my life, I decide to try kissing Stiles, who politely turns me down and says he doesn’t love me like that. That he thinks I’m amazing and I’m one of his best friends, but he stopped being in love with me a long time ago. So let’s not use that one as an excuse.” Lydia seethed.

“Don’t even get me started on what he does for you lot! Who helps you with your homework? Who helped you find your anchor when you first went through the change? Who makes sure you eat when there’s so much else going on? Who’s throwing themselves into studies with Deaton, running himself into the ground, completely and utterly exhausted and feeling useless because he can feels like he’s not grasping it quick enough even though Deaton says it takes years just to do half the stuff that Stiles can, just so he can protect the pack as best as possible? Who has risked his life over and over again to protect you lot?” There was silence as her words sunk in, Lydia waited for them all to nod in agreement that of course it was Stiles. “Did Stiles tell you that Gerard drugged him when they took him, that he was awake and conscious and knew what was going on, but that none of his muscles wanted to work, it was like been paralyzed by kanima venom all over again. He was helpless and yet he still kept the guys attention so he didn’t start hurting either of you?” Lydia said glaring at Erica and Boyd, there was only silence in return.

“Can any of you actually name one time when Stiles has ever asked for help with anything that didn’t directly effect this pack?” She said, her voice slightly softer, there was silence for a moment.

“He wanted his dad to know about the pack.” Boyd whispered.

“Yeah, you’re right he did. But he wouldn’t have told him. He would have kept lying to him if necessary. The only reason he decided his dad needed to know was because he’s in law enforcement and can help with any supernatural cases, and that case came up that his dad needed to know. If his dad was a teacher, or a lawyer or anything else on the planet then Stiles would have kept it from him because it wouldn’t have been any help to the pack. And how many times has John helped us? Kept us ahead of the game?” There were a few mumbles of agreement and Lydia looked at them with disappointment.

“Stiles didn’t want to ask for help because he thinks it’s a human problem and he should deal with it as a human, that he shouldn’t bother you guys with it when it doesn’t effect the pack. Do you know how fucked up that is? That Stiles think you guys won’t be bothered about his life if it’s not directly related to the pack?” There were more nods of agreement, it was beyond ridiculous.

“He was asking for help. Do you know how long it’s taken me to actually convince him it was okay to ask? That you guys wouldn’t laugh at him? I’ve never been so fucking disappointed in anyone in my life.” Derek knew he wasn’t the only one blushing with shame even if he hadn’t actually made any comments himself.

“Stiles is been harrassed by Logan.” Lydia said firmly and Derek looked at her confused.

“Logan’s an idiot but he’s harmless.” Isaac said. 

“No. He’s not. He won’t leave Stiles alone. They’ve got every single one of his classes together. Stiles has said he’s everywhere, in the shops, on his road. He doen’t even live around there, Stiles checked to find out and he’s just following him home. He’s cornered him in the bathroom, the library, outside Deaton’s. Stiles is looking over his shoulder all the time at the moment. Part of me thought that maybe Stiles was exaggerating, that maybe it wasn’t as bad as Stiles thought it was. Until I went to his classroom after school today to see what the hold up was.” Lydia shuddered and Derek held his breath, knowing that whatever was coming he wouldn’t like. 

“Logan had him pinned up against the wall, he was kissing Stiles. He was obviously surprised when I walked in and Stiles managed to punch him. Logan grinned, he fucking grinned and then he strode out of there without a fucking care in the world. Stiles has bruises. Fucking bruises from where Logan held him in place and he was absolutely terrified and I finally, finally, managed to convince him to ask for help and you lot act like complete and utter assholes.” Lydia shouted, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

There was silence. Nobody had anything to say. Nobody could think of anything to say. What was there to say? To find out their friend had been attacked? That they’d been teasing him for weeks about it and all the time it had slowly been getting more and more out of hand.

“Okay, well, we’ll go talk to Stiles now and then we’ll deal with Logan at school on Monday.” Scott said getting from his seat, looking truly worried that he’d let his friend down.

“No.” Lydia said firmly. “You’re going to leave Stiles alone until Monday. I mean it. Just let him calm down and forget about it for the weekend. We’ll all talk to him and then Logan on Monday. Got it?” She said threateningly, they all nodded. “Derek?” Lydia asked and Derek met her eyes, he nodded resentfully. He’d been planning on going over to Stiles’ house and talking to him but he thought back to the closed off look on Stiles’ face as he left. Lydia was right, Stiles needed time to calm down. Derek would leave him alone, even if every fibre of his being was tellling him that Stiles needed him.

“Fine. Leave Stiles alone this weekend. We’ll fix this.” Derek growled, trying very hard not to think about somebody else touching his mate, hurting his mate. He only just managed not to flash his eyes at the pack. “I think we should probably call it a night.” He said getting to his feet and running a hand through his hair. 

“Surprisingly nephew you are full of good ideas at the moment.” Peter said before practically ushering the pack out of the room. Derek poured himself a glass of water, lost in his own thoughts, he’d let Stiles down. He’d thought Stiles was withdrawing from him, but really, Stiles had been trying to deal with all his own issues.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked thoughtfully across the table and Derek looked up at him.

“Of course.” Derek said quietly, wanting to be left alone right now.

“Stiles won’t blame you for not knowing. It’s not like you go to school with them.” Peter advised and Derek glared at him, it didn’t matter, Derek should have known something was wrong. “I remember when I first met Theresa I could barely stay away from her.” Peter said sadly and Derek perked up, it wasn’t often his uncle discussed their family and he’d not mentioned his wife at all. “She was incredible, she always kept me on my toes, I loved her so much. She changed me, I don’t know if you really remember but I used to be quite selfish, arrogant, always thinking I had the best plans.”

Derek smirked at the thought, “What’s changed?” He half laughed

“Nothing.” Peter replied, “But it did back then. When I had her. She made me better, made me think, question my actions. I was a better man for having her in my life. When she died,” He paused, cleared his throat, “I felt her die. It tore a part of me away. I don’t know how I survived it. I thought it would kill me. The bond must have settled enough for me to survive it. I didn’t want to though. I wanted to die. But somehow I pulled through it. Somehow I survived. Every day I ask myself why me? Why did I get to live and she didn’t?” Derek was silent, he’d never heard his uncle open up so much before. “When I realized what I’d done, that I killed Laura, my heart shattered. It gave me even more of a reason to lose my mind. Why was I left alive and Theresa was dead? She’d be better at this, she’d manage better at this. I still wish every day that it had been me, but every day gets a little easier. Every time I’m surrounded by my pack it makes the time flow easier. Even though Stiles doesn’t trust me, he still helps me.” 

Peter paused, as if thinking for a moment before taking a deep breath, “Did Stiles ever tell you that I offered him the bite?” Derek shook his head abruptly, his heart pounding, “Calm down. I offered, he said no. But don’t you think it’s odd that I offered? That I was out of mind with grief and the desire for revenge, and yet I still offered? I didn’t just bite him the way I did with Scott?” Derek nodded, unable to believe that he hadn’t known about this, why hadn’t Stiles told him? “Stiles had so many opportunities to tell anyone about that but he didn’t. I think it was because he knew I’m your Uncle and he didn’t want you to have to kill me. Didn’t want you to have any more reason to kill me. I think he didn’t want you to kill me because of him.” 

“The weird thing is, I’ve thought about it a lot over the past few months, the last time that I heard of a wolf being in that situation, going feral and yet still offering someone the bite instead of taking it, was because it was a pack members mate.” Peter concluded and Derek nearly spat out his mouthful of water.

“I don’t know what you’re on about.” He denied quickly, knowing that his uncle would be able to tell he was lying. Peter raised an eyebrow, as if to say ‘really? Come on kid you know me better than that.’ “Alright. Fine. Okay. Yes he is. But I haven’t told him and I don’t think anyone else knows so can we please keep it quiet until I can talk to him about it?” Derek begged and Peter simply nodded.

“For what it’s worth, you’re picked an astounding mate.” He said as he left the room and Derek felt a blush rise on his cheeks, he could only hope that Stiles thought the same. 

The weekend passed slowly and the urge to check on Stiles grew stronger. Derek was pretty convinced that he was going to end up tying himself to the bed just to make sure that he didn’t go and check Stiles was okay. Finally, finally! Monday arrived and Derek was wide awake and waiting at the kitchen counter when Boyd appeared from his and Isaac’s room. 

“Will you let me know what happens today?” Derek asked, hoping he didn’t sound too desperate, that it was just an urge to protect his pack, not his mate.

“Yeah, sure thing Derek. I’ll let you know as soon as we’ve spoken to Stiles.” Boyd said, grabbing some breakfast. Derek couldn’t help as his foot tapped out a nervous rhythm on the floor as the others appeared and got ready for school. He was worried and he needed to know that Stiles was okay.

SCOTT

Scott arrived at school at the usual time. He’d been thinking about what to say to Stiles all weekend, how to aplogize for how he acted, they’d all been out of line, but Stiles was his best friend, he should have realized something was wrong. Instead he’d been so caught up in his own life, again, that he’d missed it. 

He was surprised that Stiles wasn’t here already, his jeep wasn’t in the lot. He decided to go and sort his books out at his locker, Stiles had the one next to him so surely he would appear then, and if not they had first class together, Scott would corner him then. Time passed and more of the pack arrived but still no Stiles. Scott didn’t like it, it wasn’t like Stiles to be late.

Eventually the last bell rung and Scott knew he had to go to class otherwise he’d be in detention. Logan was sat in his normal seat a smirk on his lips. Scott glanced around the classroom, double checking that Stiles definitely wasn’t there. He pulled out his phone, tapping out a quick text, glad that the teacher was running late.

‘Where are you dude? Class is about to start. I’m worried.’ 

He sent the text quickly and went to sink into his seat when he heard a phone vibrate. He glanced back at the classroom and saw Logan pulling a phone out of his pocket. He looked at the phone, he knew it was Stiles’. He didn’t even register taking the steps back towards Logan.

“Where did you get that?” Scott growled.

“Found it outside.” Logan replied smirking. He was lying, Scott could hear he was lying.

“Where is Stiles?” Scott hissed angrily, bending down to get in Logan’s face. He wasn’t sure why he thought it, but something inside him made him think that if Stiles wan’t here then it was because of Logan.

“I’ve no idea what you’re on about.” Logan grinned again, obviously not caring that Scott felt he was about to explode with worry. Scott heard the lie again and he growled. He was about to drag Logan kicking and screaming from his chair when the teacher walked in and cleared her throat. 

“Mr McCall, in your seat please.”

Scott spun on the spot and headed towards the door. “Sorry. Emergency.” He said sprinting from the room. As soon as he was outside he called the Sheriff’s station.

“I need to talk to Sheriff Stilinski. It’s an emergency. Tell him it’s Scott McCall.” Scott waited for a moment while the call was transferred, his heart rate was soaring, he was on the verge of losing control. 

“Scott?” John said curiously, “Aren’t you supposed to be in class son?”

“Yeah, look this is really important. Is Stiles at home? Is he in bed ill or something?” 

“No. What are you on about? Stiles stayed at your house this weekend?” John said confused. Scott felt his stomach drop.

“No. He didn’t. Look, when did you last see Stiles?” Scott asked desperately.

“Friday morning.” John said, his voice suddenly sounding more panicked. “He text late on Friday to say that he was staying at yours for the weekend and he’d picked up some clothes from ours.” 

“No. He left Derek’s early Friday.” Scott said, fear washing over him and making it difficult to breathe. “Oh, god, he’s done something to him. I know it.” Scott rambled, sure he was about to have a panic attack in the middle of the hall.

“Who? What are you on about?” John said, Scott heard a car start up over the phone.

“Logan.” Scott whispered down the phone. “Logan’s been giving Stiles trouble and he’s got his phone and Stiles isn’t here.” He sobbed. 

“Scott. Listen to me. Calm down. I’m on my way home now. I’m going to check Stiles isn’t there. Okay? Then we’ll go from there. Go back to class. I’ll call you okay?” John said calmly.

“I’m going to call Derek. He needs to know.” 

“Alright. Tell him to meet me at the house.” John said before disconnecting the call. Scott wasn’t looking forward to calling Derek, he knew the alpha would be pissed, but he had to tell him.

“Scott?” Derek asked as soon as he answered the phone, “How did it go?” 

“Derek. Stiles isn’t here. He’s not in school and Logan has his phone.” 

“What?” Derek hissed and Scott felt himself flinch from the anger in his alpha’s voice.

“I called John. He said that Stiles text him on Friday to say he was staying at mine. Except he wasn’t and Logan has his phone and I’m scared something is really wrong.” Scott whimpered.

“I’m on my way Scott okay? Just hold on.” 

“No. Go to Stiles’. John’s on his way there now.” 

“Okay. I’ll let you know what’s happening.” Derek said before cutting off the call and Scott let out a trembling sigh. He couldn’t go back in that classroom, he couldn’t face Logan and not rip his throat out, not if he’d hurt Stiles. 

Instead he waited in the hallway, not caring if anyone spotted him or if he’d get into trouble. He just waited for his phone to ring with news. A few minutes later he saw Derek was calling him.

“Well?” 

“He’s not here. You said Logan has his phone? Is his jeep in the lot?” 

“Yeah he’s got his phone, no his jeep isn’t here.”

“Okay. Scott. Listen to me. You need to act as normal as possible. We’re going to look for Stiles. We’ll find him okay? I promise you.” Derek said and Scott struggled to hold back his tears. Something had happened to Stiles and it was all his fault. 

“Okay.” Scott sobbed before taking a deep breath, “Okay. Call me when you find him.” Scott said, he waited for Derek to confirm he would before hanging up the phone and heading to his next class.

DEREK

Derek had arrived at the same time as John, both of them racing towards the house and shouting for Stiles. It was obvious to Derek that Stiles hadn’t been in the house in a few days, his scent was too old. They’d searched anyway. John convinced that Stiles was just playing some stupid game and he’d appear any moment. Derek had called Scott back, his heart racing in his chest as Scott confirmed Logan had Stiles’ phone and his jeep wasn’t there. 

Derek wanted to go to the school and tear Logan apart until he told him where Stiles was. He knew it wouldn’t do any good. He had to keep his anger under control. He had to focus and find Stiles. He could see John was suffering the same issues.

“Okay. Let’s find out if he made it home on Friday.” John said seriously. He sounded like he was in work mode, trying to distance himself from the situation so that he could be as effective as possible in finding Stiles. Derek was about to ask how when John strode across the room grabbed his laptop and opened it up.

“I had a camera installed a few months ago. It will show Stiles coming home and anyone else who turned up.” John said solemnly, sounding like he was on the verge of tears. They watched as Stiles appeared on the tape, it was around ten on Friday night, he must have come straight home from the loft. He looked tired but otherwise okay. He went through the front door, giving what was apparently his usual salute to the camera, it made John crack a smile. 

They continued to watch the tape but nobody else came or went until John got home in the early hours of Saturday morning. 

“He wasn’t here when I got home. I went past his room, I would have seen him. What the hell?” John asked, Stiles hadn’t left the house and yet he’d somehow disappeared.

“What about his window?” Derek asked quietly.

“It’s a twenty foot drop. Stiles isn’t graceful. He wouldn’t go that way.” John assessed and then paused, “Mrs McKinley put a camera in her garden last year for the birds. I bet it would show Stiles’ room.” He said, jumping to his feet and heading out of the house. Derek followed after him, feeling completely and utterly useless. His brain was still telling him to go to the school and beat the crap out of Logan. 

John spoke quietly to Mrs McKinley as she eyed Derek distrustfully. Eventually she let them in so that they could watch her video after John had actually pulled the ‘I’m the Sheriff card’, she left them alone after showing them where her video feed was. Derek couldn’t sit down he was so nervous, instead he paced back and forth across the room as the video loaded. 

John had been right, it did show a clear view of Stiles’ room so they fast forwarded to Friday night and then watched. Derek was sweating, he was terrified. They’d seen Logan climb in through the window an hour or so before, the ease in which he’d done it suggested that he wasn’t human. Derek wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, he’d imagined that Logan was a smallish kid, thin and wiry like Stiles, instead the guy was tall, broad, he was easily as tall as Derek, his blonde hair reflecting slightly in the moonlight.

Derek knew that Stiles had just walked through the front door, knew that if he decided to go straight to bed then he’d be in his room within moments, that he was about to confront what was quite possibly a supernatural creature.

They watched as the light flicked on and Derek held his breath. There was no movement for a few minutes and then suddenly Logan appeared in the window frame. He had a hand wrapped around Stiles’ neck and Stiles was obviously struggling to free himself from his grip. They watched as Logan opened the window and pushed Stiles halfway out. Derek was clenching his fists, could feel the blood pooling in his palms as his claws cut into his skin. 

Logan was dangling Stiles out of the window, one hand gripped tight around Stiles’ neck, Stiles’ hands were grabbing onto Logan’s arm, trying to take some of the pressure of his neck and give him something to hold onto. It was obvious that he was taunting Stiles about something, pulling him slightly closer to whisper what Derek were sure were threats. There was no doubt that Logan was supernatural. No human would be able to dangle Stiles helplessly like that with one hand and not even seem bothered by it. 

Stiles suddenly let go of Logan’s arm to lash out and punch him in the face, the determination evident on his face. They watched as Logan stumbled back slightly and Derek was surprised, Stiles must have put everything he had into that punch. They saw as Logan’s eyes flashed red slightly and Derek knew then that they were dealing with an alpha. An alpha who could hide his scent from other wolves. It wasn’t uncommon. Derek had really fucked things up. He needed to warn Scott not to do anything stupid. A moment later and Derek felt his stomach flip as Logan let go of Stiles and Stiles fell through the air and landed hard on the ground next to the tree twenty feet below. 

“Oh my god.” He breathed out, rushing forward to the screen. “Is he breathing? Is he okay?” He whispered, he didn’t even know who he was asking, it wasn’t like John had the answers. John was watching the screen with horror. Watching the crumpled form of his son on the ground. Logan jumped from the window a moment later, closing it swiftly behind him. 

They watched as he reached for Stiles and Stiles kicked out at him. Both John and Derek let out huge sighs of relief. It was obvious Stiles was hurt, he was hunched over, trying to get to his feet, trying to push Logan away. But he was alive. He’d survived the fall. Stiles waved his arms quickly and Derek couldn’t help the gasp of surprise as the whole tree moved slightly, almost as if it was reaching for Logan to trap him. Logan reacted quickly, punching Stiles in the side of the head and catching him as he dropped bonelessly. They watched as Logan threw Stiles over his shoulder and then headed around towards the front of the house. A moment later Stiles’ jeep appeared driving down the road and then the night went still again. 

“I need to call Scott.” Derek said, surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded. “I need to let him know Logan is an alpha.” John nodded silently next to him. Derek could see the man looked on the verge of tears. “We’ll find him Sir.” He said quietly, he would find Stiles or he would die trying. 

He stepped out of the house, wiping his hands across his cheeks, he hadn’t even realized he’d been crying but the evidence was there. He wiped his face roughly, ran his hand through his hair and then called Scott.

“Scott.”

“Have you found him?” Scott’s voice came down the line, Derek could hear the sound of people nearby and knew Scott must have informed the rest of the pack of the situation.

“Not yet. We know Logan took him. Listen to me. Logan’s an alpha.” Derek said as calmly as possible.

“No. He can’t be.” Scott whispered in denial, “I would have smelt it, wouldn’t I?”

“Some alpha’s can hide their scent, it’s not that uncommon. Look, don’t confront him. Don’t let him even know that you know okay? John and I are going to find Stiles. Just keep Logan at school.”

“You should try his house.” Lydia’s voice came over the phone and Derek nodded, thank god Lydia could keep her head on straight in this situation. “John should be able to find it out. His full name is Logan Grey. He’s an emancipated teen. His parents won’t be there so it’s likely he has Stiles there.” She said seriously and Derek would have kissed her if he could. 

“We’ll head there now.” He said solemnly. “Don’t worry. Stiles will be fine.” He said trying to reassure them. He thought maybe if he said it enough then he would start to believe it. 

“Let us know when you have him. Then we can kill Logan.” Erica snarled down the phone and Derek couldn’t help but wholeheartedly agree.

He’d just hung up the phone when John appeared from the house carrying a copy of the tape. 

“I’ve got his home address. Let’s head there now.” John said, rushing towards the car.

“Okay. Lydia said Logan is still at school so we know he won’t be there.” Derek said reassuringly. They raced across town, Derek was glad they were in a sheriff’s car, driving through the red lights, speeding past all the traffic. They pulled up to a small one bedroomed house, the garden was overgrown and it looked really rundown, the windows cracked slightly and one of them actually boarded up.

“This is the place?” Derek asked. He knew that John would have brought them to the right place, but he couldn’t imagine Logan been able to keep Stiles here. Surely Stiles could scream and someone would hear him? John nodded in reply and headed towards the house. They did a quick perimeter search and both of them froze in their tracks when they found the jeep parked around the back of the house. 

“Come on.” John said determindedly, already heading up the back steps. Derek was already in agreement, half a step behind him. He needed Stiles to be here. The back door was locked and Derek wasted no time in kicking it open. John strode through the house, gun drawn, determination tightening all of his features. Derek knew John needed Stiles to be here just as much as he did. 

Derek headed for the bedroom, praying he’d find Stiles in there, even though there was no scent, no suggestion that Stiles had ever been in this house. He opened the door and froze. He could hear John’s footsteps coming up behind him, but he couldn’t force himself to take any steps forward.

Stiles was there. Just unfortunately not physically.

There were photos of him plastered all over the walls, photos of him at school, at the shops, the library, leaving Derek’s loft, at his house. Derek stumbled into the room and pulled some of them of the wall, staring at the photos in despair, there were photos of Stiles in his room, there was one showing him the night Cora had scratched him, it was obvious now just how bad the damage had been, Derek didn’t know how he could have missed it. Lydia was stitching the four claw marks closed, there was blood all over her hands and Stiles looked to be in serious pain but he was still standing, a smile still on his face. There were photos from a few weeks later when the wounds had obviously healed, Stiles was coming from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, the scars obvious across his side. There were photos of him having lunch at school, the pack cut out of them, there were photos of him going around the supermarket. Derek was sure that he’d been there that particular night, they’d run out of food and Stiles and him had gone to the nearest shop, they’d piled the trolley high with junk food, Stiles was laughing in the picture, his face lit up from some stupid joke that Derek had told him. Derek ran his finger along the edge of Stiles’ cheek in the photo, how had he not known that Logan was there? That he’d been stalking Stiles even then.

“He’s not here.” John’s voice said from the doorway and Derek looked up in time to see John’s face pale. John half ran to the nearest wall pulling at the pictures in despair. There were ones of Stiles on the lacrosse pitch, an arm slung around someone, Derek was sure it was Scott, another one showing him scoring a goal, the one that won the last match, right before he was taken by Gerard. There were more, ones that showed Stiles researching in the library, the night dark outside, a lamp near his books and he was bent over one book, obviously engrossed in it’s topics, ones that showed Stiles asleep in his bed and Derek felt an uncontrollable rage at these. Stiles looked so peaceful when he slept, so innocent, and Logan had taken that away. He’d been in Stiles’ room at night when Stiles was asleep. 

He was going to tear the other alpha apart.

“We’re going to the school.” John said still clutching a handful of pictures and striding out the door. Derek hurried to follow him, his hand still clenched around the photo of Stiles in the supermarket laughing at Dereks’ joke.

“I’m going to kill him.” John raged, banging his fist against the wheel and he sped towards the school. Derek didn’t doubt that the man would give it his best shot. Derek would finish the job. He text the pack quickly to find out where Logan was, Allison text back that he was economics with most of the pack. They arrived at the school and John jumped out of the car, photos still in hand, before he’d even parked it properly. The lights were still flashing and his door was left open and Derek didn’t bother to shut his own as he raced after John. 

They hurried to the classroom and Derek arrived just as John opened the door and went inside. 

“Sorry to interrupt your class Coach. I need to speak with Logan Grey.” John said striding towards Logan. Coach stood in silence, obviously unsure what was going on as John manhandled Logan out of his seat. The whole class was watching the scene unfold in silence.

“Actually, if it’s alright with you Sheriff I’d rather do this where there’s witnesses.” Logan drawled and Derek fought the urge to rip him apart as he smirked at Derek.

“Where the hell is my son!?” John shouted grabbing hold of the front of Logan’s shirt. Coach approached them as if about to say something but unsure what to say or if he should interrupt.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Logan smirked. 

“You know exactly what I mean. I’ve been to your fucking house you shit. Tell me what the fuck you’ve done with my son.” John shouted, throwing the photos down on the table. “There’s more where that came from. And we’ve got fucking video footage of you throwing hm out of a window. So you tell me where the hell he is. Right. This. Fucking. Instant.” John growled

Logan glanced down at them and his smirk grew.

“Holy shit. Stilinski is ripped.” Came a voice from next to Logan as people saw the photos. Derek growled when he saw there were one’s of Stiles in his room after having a shower. That was private. He watched as the pack took stock of the images, watched as they all paled. Lydia looked like she was about to be sick.

“Not a good time Greenburg.” Coach shouted heading towards Logan. “Logan. If you know anything about where Stiles is then you should speak up now.” 

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” Logan denied, smirking.

“Right, come on, we’re going to the station.” John said pulling out his handcuffs.

“That’s probably not the best idea.” Logan smiled, “I mean, if in theory, like you say, I’ve taken you son, purely theoretically of course. Then I’d probably be smart enough to put him somewhere, where, I don’t know, there’s a limited supply of air maybe? So that if you took me to the station and I didn’t appear in time, then in theory, your son could die because of you.” 

The whole room was silent. There was no answer for that. They were all stunned into silence, all looking at Logan like they’d never seen him before, they’d not realized what an absolute monster he was. 

“You wouldn’t…” John said, his voice trailing off at the thought of Stiles imprisoned somewhere.

“I said in theory.” Logan grinned. “Oh, by the way, I think you dropped something.” Logan smiled pointing down at a piece of paper that was wedged between some of the photos. John picked it up and glanced down at it, his face going white in an instant. Derek rushed forward, reading the paper over Johns shoulder. He snarled. He saw red. 

He grabbed hold of Logan, smashed him back into the desk behind him. 

“You bought a fucking coffin!?” He snarled, rage driving him beyond anything he had ever felt before. He knew he was losing control, he knew he needed to get control of himself again. But all he could think was that Stiles was in a fucking coffin somewhere. He could hear more snarling behind him and he knew the pack had his back. He didn’t care what it looked like to the humans in the room, he just cared about getting Stiles back safely. “You’re going to give him back to me or I’m going to rip you apart limb by limb.” Derek warned and he felt the whole room tense.

“To you? He’s not yours. Or is there something going on between you and him?” Logan asked his smirk showing his full enjoyment of the situation, Derek only growled, “Really? That does surprise me. He does kiss like a porn star though so it’s kind of understandable.” Logan laughed, “Well by all means, go ahead and kill me.” Logan drawled, “You won’t find him. He’ll die. You get that oh mighty alpha?” 

“You’re bluffing.” Erica snarled.

“Wanna risk it?” Logan laughed and Derek let him go, taking a step back, clenching his fists as he felt his claws coming out. “You know, in my mind I always think Stiles is quite a fighter. In that situation, I imagine he would probably tell me to fuck off that first time I opened it up, probably the second time as well, but by the time it got to the sixth time, god he’d be begging me not to seal him back up, crying and begging me not to drop that coffin back into the ground. Do you not think? Do you think Stiles would crack eventually? Or do you think he’d stay strong and keep telling me to go fuck myself?” 

“Tell us where he is.” Scott shouted and he was actually been restrained by Boyd. Derek knew the pack was coming undone. He couldn’t let Logan leave. Not when they knew what he was doing to Stiles.

“I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re on about. This is all purely theoretical. For all I know Stiles is at home in bed.”

“You’re lying!” Lydia shouted, rage on her face, “I know you’re lying. Why do you have his phone then?” She demanded. 

“I found it outside.” Logan replied calmly.

“You’re lying again.” Boyd said quietly. Logan only smirked in reply. 

“Well, that’s your opinion. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to my class.” Logan said sitting back in his seat and stunning everyone into silence. 

“Erm,” Coach said, clearing his throat, “Even if you haven’t kidnapped” He stumbled over the word as if unable to believe this was happening, “Stilinski, you’ve still obviously been taking photos without consent. You should, erm, go to the principal’s office.” Coach said nervously, obviously out of his depth and with no idea what to do. Logan smiled, gathered his books, shoved the photos off his desk so they landed all over the floor again and then walked out of the classroom. “The rest of you get back to work. Sheriff, Hale, McCall and fuck, anyone else, I’d like a word outside.” Coach said striding out of the room. The whole pack came out, Cora and Isaac appearing a moment later. Derek wasn’t sure where they’d come from but they’d obviously heard the whole exchange. 

“What can I do to help?” Coach asked and they all looked at him in confusion. What could he do? Hell, what could they do? If they followed Logan and he knew about it then he’d never go to Stiles. Stiles would die before they ever found him. Derek had never felt so helpless in his life, he spun around quickly, slamming his fist into the wall, leaving a sizeable hole and roaring his anger, letting Logan know that he would kill him. He felt the pack tense behind him, hell he even heard Coach’s heartbeat start to race. He was losing it. He needed to find Stiles.

STILES

Stiles had never felt more hopeless than he did right now. 

He’d been running himself ragged the past few months, trying to learn about all the crap with Deaton, trying to make himself useful to the pack, keeping in touch with Jackson in London, trying to look after his dad and make sure Scott was keeping up with his schoolwork, not to mention keeping up with his own work, playing lacrosse, training, any pack emergencies, any magical emergencies. He’d been running on empty for too long. Everything had been getting on top of him, it was why it took him so long to notice that Logan was following him around. 

It had been bad enough when Logan had asked him out the first day of school, he’d been so embarrassed, he didn’t even know the guy and if that wasn’t enough of a reason then the fact that he had been slightly obsessing about someone else definitely was. But it didn’t seem to bother Logan. Suddenly he seemed to be everywhere Stiles looked. Constantly staring at him from nearby. It really started to bother Stiles, he tried to ignore it, the he tried to explain to Logan that he was making him uncomfortable, then he just got more and more confused about the whole thing. He couldn’t understand why Logan was so interested in him anyway, it wasn’t like he was anything special. Deaton wouldn’t even let him progress past book one for gods sake! Obviously that didn’t stop Stiles taking the next books and browsing through them anyway.

There was just so much to do and so much to learn and Stiles felt like it was all getting on top of him. Not to mention the fact that his crush on Derek was developing into something much worse. He realized the night that Lydia tried to kiss him. He’d loved her for so long he was sure it was something he would have wanted, except when it came down to it, he didn’t. For no other reason than Derek popped into his thoughts. Derek scowling, Derek laughing, communicating with his eyebrows, telling really bad jokes. Stiles wasn’t sure when it had happened but he’d fallen for Derek and as much as he loved Lydia he didn’t feel that way about her anymore, she was his best friend. 

He tried avoiding Derek, hoping that maybe it would fade if he spent time away from him, but it just seemed to make it worse, Stiles could barely tear his gaze from Derek when he saw him, it was beyond a joke. When they’d discussed mating bites and Derek had pressed his teeth against Stiles’ neck, Stiles had struggled not to beg him to just bite down. It was embarrassing. But then Derek had turned around like nothing had happened, Stiles was sure his arousal must have been obvious but Derek was acting like he didn’t notice it, which meant he obviously wasn’t interested. Stiles had left before he made an even bigger fool of himself and had tried to avoid being alone with Derek since then.

Logan was the bigger issue though, he was getting more aggressive in his tatics to get Stiles to go out with him. He was starting to press himself against Stiles whenever they sat next to each other, touch him inappropriately, no matter how many times Stiles said he wasn’t interested it was like it went in one ear and straight out the other. Then Stiles started to notice him following him home, at first he’d thought that maybe Logan lived near him but when he’d done a quick search through the stations database he found out he lived on the other side of town. He started to worry then. Logically Logan was only human and Stiles needed to deal with it as a human, but also logically, Logan was bigger than him and evidently stronger. He’d spent the next week stressing out over what to do until eventually Lydia cornered him and convinced him to tell her what was going on.

He knew that she didn’t believe him at first, that he was imagining stuff, but he knew he wasn’t. They were going to a pack meeting on Friday and Lydia suggested he mention it there, perhaps they could show a bit of physical strength and Logan would back of. Stiles hadn’t wanted to get the pack to fight his battles for him but he was beginning to think it might be a good idea. 

Then Logan cornered him after class on Friday, Stiles wasn’t sure how he’d ended up alone in the classroom with Logan, but he’d tried to get out as quickly as possible. Instead he’d ended up shoved up against the wall, lips pressed against his, a tongue trying to force it’s way into his mouth. He shoved at Logan but was unable to break his grip and he just ended up with his hands pinned uselessly at his side. He’d been terrified, sure that Logan was about to rape him right there, instead Lydia had walked in and he’d never been so grateful to see her, Logan released him just enough for Stiles to get his hands free and then he’d punched him. Lydia had looked shocked but Logan had only smirked at her as he left the room, telling Stiles he’d see him around. 

Lydia had spent the next twenty minutes trying to calm Stiles down enough that he didn’t have a panic attack. Once his breathing was finally back to normal she’d gazed at him, her eyes full of concern.

“We need to tell the pack. You need help.” 

“I can manage.” Stiles whispered, rubbing at his sore wrists.

“Stiles,” Lydia pleaded, “Look at this.” She pushed up his sleeves where bruises were starting to form, “Look at what he’s doing. The pack will help you, they are there for you. Why won’t you tell them?”

“Because,” Stiles said moodily pulling the sleeves back down, “They’ll laugh. Can you imagine Erica or Cora’s face? They’ll scare the crap out of Logan and then they’ll spend all their time laughing at me because I can’t handle a simple human.” He said quietly and Lydia hugged him tightly.

“They won’t. I promise you. Please tell them. This isn’t right Stiles. You’ve helped them out plenty of times, have you ever laughed at them about it?” She asked honestly and Stiles shook his head, “So why would they laugh at you? You’re in a bad situation. Let them help. Let me help.” 

“Lyds…” 

“No, I mean it Stiles. We’ll tell them tonight. If you don’t, then I will.” She said firmly and Stiles sighed, sometimes there was no arguing with Lydia. So he’d gone to the pack meeting, tried to avoid looking at Derek, who had barely said two words to him since he’d arrived. He’d asked for help and it had all gone to hell, their words hurt him deeply, that he was asking them for help again, like he did it all the time. He actively avoided asking the pack for help because he wanted to prove he could manage by himself. But they made it sound like he was a burden, and then Erica had let it slip about Gerard and his cronies. 

Stiles had never felt more like an idiot in his life, why had he ever thought they would care about him? He was embarrassed and hurt and just wanted to be alone. He’d practically run out of the loft, unable to look any of them in the eye. God how he regretted that now, if only he’d stayed, if only he’d talked it through with them.

Instead he’d headed home, the events of the day weighing him down. He’d entered the house, flashed his usual salute at his dad’s camera, a sign that all was well, and then headed up the stairs to his room. He was too exhausted to eat, he knew he just needed to sleep for the whole weekend and then he’d feel a lot better. He’d flicked on the light and it had taken him a moment to register Logan sprawled out on his bed.

“Hello Stiles.” Logan said in greeting, Stiles nearly had heart failure.

“What the fuck are you doing in here!? Get out!” He demanded, the fear and shock waking him up in a way that nothing else could. 

“I don’t think I will actually.” Logan grinned at him and Stiles swallowed loudly, he was looking at a preadator’s smile. He knew that now, he didn’t know how he missed it. “I just want to talk. How about you come sit down?” Logan asked patting the bed next to him.

“No. I want you to leave. If you want to talk you can talk on Monday at school. Otherwise get out.” Stiles said suddenly, wishing that Derek was here, or Scott, or hell, just anyone right now. 

“That’s not very nice.”

“I’m not a very nice person, haven’t you realized that yet?” Stiles replied sarcastically, the entire time wondering if he could call someone without Logan noticing. His hand slipped into his pocket and he managed to pull out his phone carefully, he was pretty sure Logan had missed the movement. 

“You know we’ll have to change that attitude of yours.” Logan growled, he was across the room in one swift movement, his hand clenched tightly around Stiles’ wrist until Stiles whimpered in pain and let go of his phone, it falling uselessly to the floor. 

“You’re welcome to try, but you know I’m stubborn.” Stiles snarled, suddenly aware of how out of his depth he was. Logan wasn’t human. That much was obvious now. Stiles was shoved backwards into the wall and Logan pressed himself flush against Stiles. 

“I think you’ll find I can be very persuasive.” Logan purred wrapping a hand around Stiles’ throat and dragging him towards the window. The window slid open and Logan started to shove Stiles out.

“Shit!” Stiles called in panic, “Shit, god, Logan, don’t.” He said looking down at the ground below him, it seemed much too far away.

“That’s more like it.” Logan said tightening his grip slightly, Stiles felt his air supply cut off slowly and he tried not to panic, hoping Logan wasn’t about to kill him. “Now remember as my mate I’ll be expecting you to behave yourself better.” So that answered the question about what Logan was, as far as Stiles was aware, only werewolves had mates.

“I’m not your mate.” Stiles said in disgust, “You honestly think I’d ever want to be associated with a psycho like you?” 

“You don’t get a choice in the matter.” Logan growled, Stiles could tell he’d hit a nerve, “You’re mine Stiles. Get it? Or would you prefer a practical example?” Logan taunted releasing him slightly so that Stiles almost fell. 

“Fuck you.” Stiles spat in anger and fear.

“Oh yes please.” Logan grinned. “You think if you shout loud enough that any of your pack will come? Or do you think they’re still too busy discussing what a liability you are?” 

“I’m not a liability.” Stiles grimaced, he was, he knew he was.

“I can tell when you’re lying Stiles.” Logan grinned, “I’ve been thinking, I was planning on just waiting until you changed your mind, but I can see that the pack is a bad influence on you. I think I should take you somewhere away from them until you can see clearly, after all we are running out of time.”

“No.” Stiles gasped, feeling a fury rise within him. He lashed out, swinging his fist and landing it directly in the middle of Logan’s face. He saw Logan’s eyes flash red, knew that he’d pissed the alpha off, and then suddenly he was falling. He barely had time to let out a startled squawk of surprise before he was hitting the floor and his world exploded into pain.

He knew that Logan was approaching him and he kicked out at him, trying to buy himself enough time to shout or scream for help or something. It didn’t work, he could barely stand, his arm and ankle were both throbbing, he was sure he’d broken a rib, it hurt trying to suck air into his lungs. Instead he’d ignored the agony in his arm and tried to control the earth as he’d read about in Deatons’ books. He’d tried it once or twice but only on a small scale, so he was pretty surprised when the whole tree next to him reacted to his command and started to twist towards Logan. Then there was a fist flying at his face and everything went black.

When Stiles awoke it was to darkness. He stretched his hand out in front of him and smashed into something solid. It didn’t take him long to figure out he was in a box and start to panic as he imagined himself buried alive, his wrists bound together to stop him even attempting to work magic and get out of here. When Logan finally opened the coffin Stiles had almost sighed in relief. 

“Ready to play nice?” Logan asked.

“Fuck you.” Stiles growled.

“Maybe later. I guess I’ll see you soon then.” Logan snarled, slamming the lid back into place before Stiles could move. 

Stiles wasn’t sure how much time passed, he’d screamed himself hoarse and still Logan hadn’t come back. He was starving and thirsty, he needed the toilet, he was terrified and was sure he was going to run out of air and still Logan didn’t come back. He scratched uselessly at the front of the coffin, knowing it wasn’t going to do any good and only succeeding in making himself bleed.

Stiles knew he must have dozed off at some point because when he opened his eyes again it was to look at the night sky and Logan’s face. He was pulled up out of the coffin and thrown onto the grass. Stiles tried to scramble away but his ankle was screaming at him and Logan grabbed him again after a moment.

“You know this isn’t how I wanted to do this. I wanted to be gentle with you, but you’ve just got such an attitude.” Logan said, pressing his body against Stiles’.

“Not gonna change buddy.” Stiles snarled knowing to expect pain. He wasn’t surprised, a blow to the ribs had him huddled over and then he was been shoved back into the coffin again.

At some point over the next period of time Stiles wet himself, he just couldn’t hold it in anymore. He sobbed then, knowing that Logan would know exactly what happened. He prayed that somebody knew he was missing, that somebody would be looking for him. He worked on trying to get the bindings undone so that he could try and get himself out of this. Just as he felt them begin to loosen off Logan had reappeared, laughed at Stiles for pissing himself and then retied his arms, this time behind his back, not caring how Stiles screamed in pain as his broken arm was pulled on. After that Logan offered him a drink of water and Stiles couldn’t help but accept. He needed to stay strong. 

Then he was shoved back into the coffin, this time his weight resting on his broken arm, he was crying before the coffin was even properly shut. Time went on, Logan reappeared and every time Stiles told him where to go.

He was starting to black out, miss huge chunks of time. He didn’t know how long he’d been out this time but he knew that Logan should have been here by now. He was finding it harder to get any air into his lungs, his head was spinning, he needed to get out. 

Just when Stiles was sure he was about to die, the coffin lid cracked open and Logans’ face appeared above him. 

“What about now Stiles? Are you willing to play nice with me?” Logan asked, he looked oddly pissed off. Stiles didn’t know what day it was or how long he’d been missing. He knew he had to hold out though. If he caved in and gave in to Logan then he’d never get away. 

“Not a fucking chance.” Stiles said, his voice cracking with disuse. He expected the coffin lid to slam down, expected to be shut back in darkness. Instead Logan pulled him out of the coffin by his shoulder, ignoring the way Stiles whimpered in pain. 

“Fine.” Logan said, shoving Stiles into a nearby tree so that it grazed the side of his face. “I’ve been going about this all wrong you know? I was so sure that I’d break you, that you’d willingly offer me the mating bite if it meant that you didn’t have to go back in there. But I’m wrong. You won’t break. Not like that. I’m running out of time so we’ll have to go to plan B.” Logan rambled and Stiles felt himself panic, is that was this about? Logan had said about Stiles being his mate, but he’d not mentioned the bite, Logan wanted him to bite him? Wanted to be his mate that badly? Well, it had to be mutual and there was no fucking way that Stiles was biting him. He’d kill himself before he did that. He wasn’t tying himself to a monster, not a chance.

“Why not go straight to plan D? For dickhead.” Stiles growled, his attempt at sarcasm the only thing left keeping him going.

Stiles fought against Logan as he was dragged through the woods, Stiles stumbled several times, his ankle was protesting against every movement. He could hear Logan getting more and more impatient, his actions more brutal as he pulled Stiles behind him.

When Stiles saw his house appear in front of them he whimpered in despair, he didn’t know what Logan had planned but he knew it wouldn’t be good. 

“Your dad paid me a visit today.” Logan muttered and Stiles felt his heart swell with love for his dad. “He wasn’t overly happy. He embarassed me in the middle of class. I wasn’t happy. I didn’t want anyone to know this soon, I wanted you more broken first.” Logan rambled and Stiles fought the urge to spit out a sarcastic retort. “But no, he had to come into school and bring that alpha prick with him.” 

“Derek?” Stiles croaked.

“Of course, what other fucking alpha would I be talking about! All your little pack are so wound up, so desperate to find out where you were. Well, you know what, I think it’s time we changed tatics. You will break Stiles, one way or another.” Logan threatened dragging him up the steps and kicking in the back door.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked, he was terrified and he was confused, Logan was absolutely insane, they were all in danger.

“Sit down. Shut up.” Logan said shoving him down into one of the chairs in the kitchen. Stiles stayed silent as Logan pulled out his phone and dialled a number, “Sheriff, you wanted Stiles, I’ve got him. Why don’t you come see him?” Logan taunted, a claw scratching at the kitchen table, “Oh no, Stiles is most definitely alive, you want to hear?” Logan was holding out the phone and pressed it against Stiles’ ear. Stiles could hear his father’s breathing down the phone and he let out a sob of relief.

“Stiles?” His dad asked.

“Dad, don’t co…” Stiles started, his plea cut off when Logan smacked him hard across the face. 

“What did we talk about?” Logan growled and Stiles glared at him. 

“Fuck you.” 

“Later. Stiles. Behave yourself.” He turned back to the phone, “Now Sheriff, I’m sure the pack are with you, I’m sure they can hear every word I’m saying. I want you to come see me, if you don’t then I’ll hurt Stiles.” There was a pause, “Oh, you think I wouldn’t?” Logan taunted before squeezing at Stiles’ broken arm, he couldn’t help but scream, “You know what that is? That’s me crushing his broken bones. Now I suggest you come to me before I have to get more creative. I just want two minutes to talk to you. That doesn’t seem too much to ask does it?” There was another pause, Stiles tried again to shout for his dad not to come but another smack shut him up before he could even start his protest, “Haven’t you figured that one out yet? I’ll let you in on a secret, I know where Stiles hides the lucky charms.” He laughed before hanging up the phone and grinning at Stiles.

“They’ll kill you you know.” He snarled.

“Not when you’re my mate. They wouldn’t risk it. It would kill you too.” 

“I’m not going to be your fucking mate.” Stiles snarled.

“Yes. You are.” Logan replied simply. “Now, how about some music to kill time.” Logan said strolling across the kitchen and turning the radio on. Stiles contemplated running while Logan had his back turned. He knew if he could just make it out the front door then they had a fighting chance. He pressed his feet to the floor, ready to make a move, tensing himself ready to expect the pain when suddenly Logan was coming back towards him and he’d missed his chance.

“So, have you got a plan for when the whole pack turn up to kill you?” Stiles asked dryly, praying that they would get here soon.

“Of course I have Stiles. I always have a plan.” Logan drawled dragging Stiles up from his chair and pulling him to him. Logan turned Stiles around so they were both looking out of the kitchen window and then wrapped an arm around his chest. Stiles couldn’t have moved even if he’d tried to. He could feel the hard length of Logan against his back and he tried not to grimace, he didn’t know what the plan was here but he needed to figure it out and quickly. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes before the sounds of cars approaching pulled Stiles from his thoughts. Logan pressed a hand tight over Stiles’ mouth and then pulled them against the kitchen wall so that they wouldn’t be seen instantly when the others came in.

“Stiles!” He heard his dad calling his name, rushing through the house towards the kitchen. Everything happened in an instant, time seemed to slow down, Stiles could see exactly what was about to happen but he couldn’t do anything about it. His dad had raced through the house, determined to get to Stiles, because of this he’d been the first through the doorway to the kitchen. Logan had swung out, holding Stiles in place and wrapping his hand around his father’s throat. From then on it was all over. Logan had Stiles and John at his mercy. It didn’t matter that the rest of the pack were only half a step behind, that even Peter was here for gods sake. None of them could do anything without creating a risk to Stiles or his dad. 

It was a simple plan but it worked. 

Logan tutted at Derek as he looked to make a move forwards and Logan’s claws came out slightly, cutting into his dad’s throat ever so slightly. 

“Now now, everyone just calm down.” Logan said, taking a step backwards taking both Stiles and John with him and putting some distance between them.

LYDIA

Lydia had rushed into the house half a second behind everyone else, she entered the kitchen just in time to witness Logan taking a step backwards, her heart was in her throat, seeing him holding both John and Stiles. Stiles. God that couldn’t be Stiles. He was as white as a sheet, his face marked with dirt and blood. His clothes were in the same state, they were the same ones he’d thrown on Friday morning before going to school. His hands were bound behind his back, he was holding himself oddly, as if trying to keep his weight off one leg and his eyes were staring in panic at his father’s neck where there were a few faint lines of blood.

She could see Derek was close to wolfing out, the whole pack was, but Derek was almost beyond reason, as if by seeing the state of Stiles he’d almost lost his mind.

“Stiles, are you okay?” Peter asked and Stiles rolled his eyes, he opened his mouth to speak but Logan moved his hand and covered Stiles’ mouth.

“Stiles is fine. Now, this wasn’t how I wanted to do things, it would have been easier if Stiles had come to me willingly, but we’re running out of time and I need Stiles on side before then.” Logan smirked at them.

“Running out of time? Until what?” Peter asked calmly as if they were having an ordinary conversation over breakfast, taking a sidestep across the kitchen. Lydia could see what he wanted to do, draw Logan’s attention to him and then Derek could attack from the side.

“Stay right where you are or I’ll rip his throat out.” Logan replied in the same calm manner and they could all see both Stiles and John tense. 

“I’m just curious.” Peter said slowly, halting his step and holding his hands up in surrender, “Why are you running out of time? What’s happening soon?” 

“That isn’t important to you.” Logan snarled.

“No, but it’s important to you. I just want to understand. You’re threatening two of our pack. It would be nice to understand why.” 

“Stiles is my pack. He’s mine!” Logan shouted dementedly and Derek growled, the whole pack shifting on their feet. 

“Stiles is ours. So is John. That’s not changing.” Derek snarled.

“It is. Stiles will be my mate or his dad will die.” Logan grinned triumphantly, ignoring the way that everyone froze as those words sunk in. Lydia could see the complete and utter fear in everyone’s eyes. They knew that Stiles would never let anything happen to his dad.

“Don’t…” John said, wheezing when Logan tightened his grip.

“Why?” Scott asked confused, “Why do you want Stiles so desperately?” Lydia could see Stiles nodding behind the hand holding him in place, he was obviously as confused as the rest of them.

“Because of what he is.” Logan snarled.

“He’s a druid.” Lydia stated and Stiles nodded frantically. 

“He’s not a fucking druid.” Logan said startling them all into silence. 

“Oh.” Peter said loudly, his mouth dropping open in surprise. “Stiles is seventeen soon isn’t he?” Scott nodded, “Oh. Well that is definitely interesting.” Peter smiled and they all looked at him for an explanation. 

“We’re getting off topic here.” Logan said, tightening his grip on John so that blood was starting to run freely down his neck, “Now, Stiles, none of them can get to me before I rip your dad’s throat out. They know it. I know it. You need to know it. You understand?” 

Stiles nodded blinking back tears. 

“So the choice is simple, be my mate or I rip his throat out and let him bleed out on the floor.” Logan demanded. Lydia could practically see Stiles’ mind racing, trying to think of a way out of this, before he settled, his eyes serious. Lydia knew he’d thought of something, she knew she wouldn’t like it. 

Stiles nodded and they could all see Logan relax slightly. 

“Good. I knew you’d come to the right decision in the end.” Logan purred, letting go of Stiles slightly so that he could turn around to face Logan.

“Stiles!” Derek choked out and his voice sounded wrecked, he looked to be on the verge of tears. “Don’t. Please. Don’t.” 

“I’m sorry.” Stiles whispered quietly, looking at the floor rather than any of them and then tilting his head up, baring his neck to Logan and leaning in towards him. 

Lydia wasn’t a hundred percent sure what was about to happen but her heart was still racing as she watched Stiles bite down on Logan’s neck, she had to swipe at tears as she watched Logan do the same to Stiles. Derek was practically whining and Peter had moved to his side to stop him from doing anything rash. 

A minute later and Logan released Stiles and John at the same time. Stiles seemed to sag in relief at seeing his father mainly unharmed and Lydia couldn’t help but feel the same, but at what cost? Derek snarled at Logan and Lydia knew the alphas were going to fight, instead Logan just held up one clawed finger in a gesture that suggested everyone paused for a moment. 

Logan pressed his claw against his own cheek and scratched at it slowly, seeming to relish the moment as he drew blood. Lydia couldn’t help but gasp in shock when the same cut appeared on Stiles’ cheek. 

“Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m willing to bet you don’t want to kill Stiles do you Derek? Hurting me hurts him.” Logan teased, Lydia watched as Stiles took a step backwards so his back was pressed to the counter. “But, here’s the thing. I’m more than willing to kill you. Then I’ll be alpha of your pack.” Logan taunted. 

“No!” Everyone shouted in denial, unable to do anything as both Derek and Logan tensed. 

‘Lyds’ Lydia jumped, she could have sworn that was Stiles’ voice in her head. ‘Lydia. Nod once if you can hear me.’ The voice demanded. She nodded once and watched as Stiles sagged in relief against the counter behind him.

Logan suddenly launched himself across the room at Derek. Derek managed to block the attack but it was clear to anyone who was watching that Derek wasn’t fighting back. He wasn’t willing to hurt Stiles. Stiles was trapped on the other side of the room, nobody able to get to him because of the two alphas fighting in the middle of the room. She could see he looked like he was gritting his teeth in determination.

‘Lyds, I need you to do something for me.’

‘Anything.’ She replied, she hoped he got the message, she hadn’t known he was working on telepathic communication with Deaton, it was pretty cool. Stiles would have a plan and they’d get out of this.

‘This is going to hurt. But keep your head okay. Take me to Deaton’s afterwards. Tell him book four, page three hundred and fifty two.’

‘Will he know what that means?’

‘Yeah he will. Lyds, if it doesn’t work, look after them. Tell them I love them.’

‘What are you on about?’ Lydia felt herself begin to panic, ‘Stiles, what do you mean? Talk to me. I know you’ve got these freaky ass powers now. I know you can hear me. Don’t ignore me.’

‘I’m sorry Lyds.’ And Stiles did look genuinely sorry, he looked distraught, like he couldn’t believe he was doing this, ‘It’s not my powers, it’s yours.’ His voice whispered in her head. She had a moment to process it before time slowed down and she screamed out a denial. 

STILES

As soon as Logan had demanded the bite Stiles knew it would have to end this way. He still wasn’t sure why Logan needed him so badly, or what would happen when he turned seventeen, or the fact that he apparently wasn’t a druid. But the one thing he knew for definite was that he couldn’t let his dad die, not because of him. He wouldn’t let it happen. So he had bitten Logan, despite the fact that he’d heard Derek begging him not to, he knew there was no other option. He had to let his dad live. Once the bond had taken and Logan had proven it to everyone in the room Stiles knew there was no way this would end without bloodshed.

But then Logan had revealed his true intentions, to kill Derek and take over the pack. Stiles wouldn’t allow that to happen. He just wouldn’t. He backed up to the counter, reached backwards for the knife block that was on the side and managed to pull a knife free. He’d placed it on the counter and leaned against it, slowing cutting his way through the bindings while Logan and Derek fought. He’d communicated with Lydia, hating the fact that he was going to do this to her. That this is what she’d remember as their last conversation. But it had to be done. And if it worked he could apologize later. He knew the second she understood what was about to happen but she couldn’t stop it. None of them could. The moment his hands were free he’d grasped hold of the knife.

“Hey asshat!” Stiles called, making the whole room turn towards him, “It works both ways dickhead.” He yelled before plunging the knife into his chest.

DEREK

Derek had felt his heart shatter when he saw the resolution in Stiles’ eyes. He was going to accept Logan as a mate. Yes it was to save his fathers’ life, but still, his wolf was howling in protest, and then Logan had smirked at him, right before biting Stiles, knowing just how much it was tearing him apart to see this happen and know there was nothing else he could.

If Derek had rushed forward then Logan would have killed John and Stiles would never have forgiven him or any of them. But as it was it felt like his heart was literally crumbling in his chest, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Stiles was Logan’s mate, not his, his wolf was howling with despair. 

When Logan had proven to them all that Stiles was indeed his, purposefully causing Stiles to bleed, Derek had been shaking with anger. Logan was right, he couldn’t do anything to him, if he hurt Logan, he hurt Stiles. 

He’d fully expected Logan to attack him, thankfully the guy was a rubbish fighter. The worst part was knowing that he could easily take him out but that would mean hurting Stiles, so instead he deflected blow after blow, hoping that eventually Logan would wear out and then Derek could pin him down and figure out a new plan. Except he was too focused on Stiles and Logan got in a few good shots that left Derek bleeding. 

He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t let this guy take over the pack, he couldn’t let Stiles get hurt. He didn’t know how to fight this. But then Stiles had shouted and Derek had looked at him and it was just in time to see Stiles’ plunge the knife into his chest. Lydia was screaming, already running towards him, tears streaming down her face. The rest of the pack were looking on in shock and Logan just glanced down at his own chest in surprise, staring at the growing red stain there. 

Derek rushed forward, catching Stiles as his legs gave out, a small trickle of blood ran from his mouth and his eyes started to glaze over a small smile on triumph on his lips.

“Stiles!” He called out, knowing it was useless, “No! Don’t do this! Stiles! Please!” He begged, holding onto Stiles, cradling him gently as the others suddenly unfroze from their shock and rushed forwards. 

“Stiles!” John called out, the sound of the raw agony in his voice breaking Derek’s heart. “Please, kiddo. No.” John shouted, shaking Stiles to wake up. It was no use, Derek knew it, he couldn’t hear Stiles’ heartbeat. Stiles was dead.

The whole room fell into silence, none of them able to believe that this had just happened. The only sound was the harsh breathing from where Logan lay on the floor. 

“I’d strongly advise we kill him now.” Peter snarled, glaring at Logan who was somehow miraculously still clinging onto life. Derek glanced down at where Stiles’ head lay cradled in his lap, his usually sparkling eyes devoid of life. He reached down and closed his eyes carefully with his fingertips, tears streaming down his face.

This shouldn’t have happened. It should have been him. It should never have been Stiles. Derek lifted Stiles’ head up, lowering it gently back down as he moved away from Stiles. He strode over to where Logan lay, his eyes glaring hatred at Derek as he approached.

“Didn’t see that one coming.” Logan laughed spitefully, blood flooding his mouth. Derek wanted to come up with a witty reply, wanted to have the last laugh, knew that if Stiles was here he’d come out with something clever. Except Stiles wasn’t here. Stiles was dead. And it was because of this bastard. 

Derek bent down, the evidence of his grief displayed clearly on his face, he swiped his claws deeply across Logan’s throat, then repeated the action until he’d cut clearly through his neck and his head rolled away slightly. 

He kneeled next to the body, sobbing uncontrollably. Stiles was dead and Derek couldn’t breathe.

“I know! For god’s sake!” Lydia shouted suddenly startling the whole room. 

“What?” Scott said, glancing away from Stiles’ body reluctantly in order to look at Lydia.

“We need to get to Deaton’s.” She demanded, “Right now!” She shouted, pulling everyone from their grief. “Get Stiles.” She ordered. 

“Lydia…”

“Now’s not the time. We’re on a pretty fucking tight deadline here.” Then she suddenly snorted, “No, not a fucking dead line! You’re an idiot.” She laughed to herself. The rest of the room looked at her like she’d actually lost her mind. 

“Come on!” She said shrilly, “Stiles isn’t hanging around all night.” She said, gesturing to the empty air beside her.

“You can…” John said, glancing up from his sons body.

“Yes. Now hurry the fuck up.” She said and everyone rushed to obey her orders.

Scott picked the body up gently, a look of complete despair on his face. 

“Stiles says to stop looking like a kicked puppy. He’s got every intention of coming back, but we need to be quick.” Lydia said practically pushing them out of the door.

The drive to Deaton’s was perhaps the longest drive of Dereks’ life. Even though he knew that Stiles was still with them in some way, he still couldn’t tear his eyes from the still form next to him, the empty shell that was Stiles.

He sat in the back seat, running his hands through Stiles’ soft hair, he’d wanted to do it so many times, and he’d always resisted the urge, but now there was no way Stiles could stop him. He tried to control himself, tried to tell himself that Stiles was coming back, that he wasn’t going to stay dead. But for some reason he couldn’t convince himself and he felt the tears threatening to make a reappearance every few seconds. 

“Faster.” Lydia said urgently when they arrived at Deaton’s. Derek pulled Stiles from the car and carried him into the office. Deaton looked very confused to see them all piling in through the door and then he saw Stiles’ body and his face dropped in shock and grief. 

“Not the time Doc. We’re running short. Book four page three hundred and fifty two.” Lydia said gesturing for Derek to place Stiles on the table. Deaton nodded quickly in reply and headed into the office returning with a heavy book. 

He opened it on the counter and flicked through quickly to the relevant page. He scanned through the text and then sighed heavily.

“What have you done Stiles?” Deaton said in despair. He slammed the book closed and turned to glare at the body on his table. “If this works I might just kill you myself!” Deaton raged.

“He says fine, he’ll let you if you just fix it right now.” Lydia said, “You need to do it quickly, he’s fading.” Lydia warned and Deaton hurried to gather ingredients, pouring them quickly into a bowl.

“Ask him where.” Deaton ordered, not seeming surprised that Lydia was communicating with Stiles.

“His heart.” Lydia replied.

“Get his shirt off.” Deaton demanded and they rushed to comply, none of them really sure what exactly was going on. Derek ripped the shirt easily so that they could all see Stiles’ chest. 

“Not the time to whinge about a shirt Stiles.” Lydia said through gritted teeth, rubbing at her temples.

“Sorry.” Derek said to the empty space next to Lydia and shrugged. Lydia grimaced.

“I’m not repeating that.” She scowled. Derek didn’t want to even contemplate what that meant. “Faster.” She warned Deaton. Deaton just nodded and continued his task, it was obviously a very delicate potion and time consuming, unfortunately they had a very short amount of time left if Lydia’s panic was anything to go by.

“Where’s the dust?” Deaton asked her and Lydia looked at him blankly. 

“Give me a second.” She growled, closing her eyes in concentration. They all held their breath, waiting for her response. “What the fuck Stiles!?” She shouted a minute later. “He says it’s already in.” Lydia said prowling over to Stiles’ body and examined his chest in close detail. “Here.” She said pointing just above his heart. 

Derek looked again and noticed a slight silver shine to the skin at that particular point. 

“Jesus Christ Stiles!” Deaton sighed heavily, “I’m going to have to bind your powers at this rate.”

“You’re going to struggle to do that.” Peter said, his tone full of amusement. 

“Oh, and why’s that?” Deaton queried, heading over to Stiles with the bowl in his hand. 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Peter smirked and Derek couldn’t really deal with this right now.

“Alright. It’s ready. You’ve got your anchor Stiles?” Deaton asked, Lydia nodded in reply, “Alright, hold tight, this is going to hurt.” Deaton said pouring the liquid over the section of Stiles’ chest. 

There was no movement, no reaction at all. 

“He says he can’t feel anything.” Lydia said a moment later, “What does that mean?” Lydia whispered, “No.” She said in denial, “No, Stiles. You promised you’d come back.” Lydia said starting to cry and Derek felt his heart shattering all over again. He’d obviously had hope and now it was vanishing in front of him. 

Deaton looked panicked, as if he couldn’t believe this was happening. 

“He just needs more time.” Deaton said, pouring more of the liquid over his chest. 

“He doesn’t have more time.” Lydia pleaded desperately. “Stiles.” She begged. “You promised. Come back.” She sobbed. 

Derek couldn’t bear this, couldn’t imagine losing Stiles when they were so close to getting him back. He strode forward, bent over next to Stiles and whispered into his ear, he knew the wolves would still hear it but it gave the appearance of privacy. 

“Come back to me my mate.” He whispered, placing his teeth against Stiles’ neck, the exact same place that he had done the month before and yet once again not biting down. “I need you to come back or I’m coming after you.” He whispered. 

There was still no reaction, no movement. Derek felt his heart shattering. 

“I can’t feel him.” Lydia said a moment later, dissolving into full blown tears, “He’s gone.” She sobbed, Allison was holding tightly to her, as if keeping her upright. John was staring at his son’s body in disbelief, Scott was standing with tears streaming silently down his face, looking as completely and utterly gutted as Derek felt. 

Suddenly there was a faint beat that swept through the room and the whole pack turned to look at Stiles who sat up screaming in pain, scratching at his chest. Derek reached forward and grabbed his hands, holding them in place and stopping them from causing any further damage. They all stared down at Stiles as they watched as the worst of the wounds on his body slowly start to heal in front of their eyes. Derek let go of Stiles’ hand a moment later when he was sure Stiles wouldn’t hurt himself.

“That stung like a bitch.” Stiles said loudly and suddenly the whole pack was rushing forward, hugging him with tears of joy down streaming down their cheeks.

“Fairy dust will do that to you.” Deaton said from where he was leaning against the counter casually. Stiles grinned at him sheepishly. 

“Yeah, about that…” Stiles began, blushing in embarrassment. 

“It’s called a life debt to save a life, not to bring someone back.” Deaton said calmly, seeming completely unable to deal with Stiles’ stupidity.

“Well obviously I wasn’t planning on dying. It was just an easy way to make sure that I always had it on me if the need arose.” Stiles said touching his chest in defence, “I was expecting it to happen so soon. But then I was hoping that it would recognize that I was owed a life debt when I died and I sort of hoped that the fairy dust would recognize that.”

“You hoped?” Deaton schreeched incredulously. 

“Well, yeah, obviously I hadn’t tested it before.” Stiles said quietly. 

“What?” John shouted, “You mean you stabbed yourself in the heart and had no idea if you could definitely come back?” Stiles blushed.

“I didn’t exactly have much choice.” He said, his voice filled with shame. 

John backtracked, hugging his son again, holding him close.

“I didn’t mean...” John paused, “Just, God, Stiles, you were dead. I watched you die. And it was my fault. You told me not to come and I came anyway, and that monster forced you to…” Johns’ words were cut off as he started to sob and Stiles clung tightly to him.

“It’s okay dad. I’m here. I promise. I’m not going anywhere.” Stiles whispered quietly. Lydia hit Stiles around the head with the palm of her hand. 

“Damn right you’re not. And if you do, find some other banshee to communicate for you. You have even less of a filter when you’re dead.” She smirked and Stiles’ lips twitched in response.

“I don’t know, a lot of it is a blur, I can’t really remember much but I figure maybe I was just doing it to annoy you.” He grinned and Lydia smirked right back at him.

“Well, if you want I can repeat some of those things and we’ll see who’s annoying whom then?” She laughed as Stiles briefly met Derek’s eyes and blushed.

“No. I think I’m good thanks Lyds. And I’ll cook tea for you for a week if you never mention it again.” He replied quickly and Lydia nodded satisfied. Derek couldn’t help but be curious. He wondered if Stiles had heard what Derek had said to him, it didn’t seem like he did, he wasn’t mentioning it. But he could feel the whole pack looking at him curiously. 

“So, anybody feel like letting go of me so I can go home and have a shower?” Stiles asked a few minutes later when they were still all hugging him. There were several shakes of heads. “You can’t all come in the shower with me.” He laughed and Derek felt his heart swell, he thought he’d lost that sound forever. 

“You do actually kind of smell a bit.” Scott said a minute later and Stiles hit him playfully.

“You try been locked in a coffin for, erm, I don’t know how long? What day is it?” Stiles asked and just like that all the humour vanished from the room at the thought of what Stiles had suffered, that even though most of his wounds might have healed in all likelihood the psychological torment of it hadn’t.

“It’s Monday night.” Peter said quietly and Stiles shrugged.

“Alright, so, like four days. God no wonder I’m starving. Let’s go get some food.” Stiles said pushing himself off the table, ignoring the way the whole pack were staring at him. “What?” He said a minute later when nobody had moved.

“You haven’t eaten?” Isaac whispered horrified. 

“Er, no, hence, food. Let’s go.” Stiles said waving towards the front office of the vets.

“If he wasn’t already dead I’d kill that bastard myself.” John growled.

“But he is. So let’s go. Food. Shower. Sleep.” Stiles said, gesturing again towards the door.

“Stiles…” Scott pleaded, “You know, we can talk about it.” 

“What’s to talk about?” Stiles said getting angry suddenly, “What you want to talk about how Logan was off his fucking rocker? That he threw me out of a goddamn window? That he had fun sealing me in a coffin fucking over and over? That he loved watching me struggle? That he laughed when I pissed myself because I literally couldn’t hold it any longer? That I still don’t have a fucking clue why he picked me or what the fuck he wanted from me? You guys really want to talk about all of that? Because oddly enough I don’t.” Stiles raged turning his back on them and storming out of the door. There was complete silence in the room, all of them staring at the doorway Stiles had just exited through.

“Wow, well that was awkward.” Erica said a moment later, “Almost as awkward as the fact that Derek still hasn’t told Stiles that he’s his mate.” She said lightly and the whole room eased a little bit.

“Yeah. When were you going to tell us about that?” Allison asked, smiling at Derek gently. 

“I don’t think now is really the right time.” Derek said quietly.

“I think it’s a pretty good time.” John said, “He’s your mate? What does that mean exactly? Are you going to bite him like that bastard did?” 

“No!” Derek said shocked. “No! I wouldn’t. Not if Stiles didn’t want to. He’s,” Derek paused, thinking how to explain it in terms anon wolf would understand, “He’s the other half to me. I knew the second I saw him. Wolves only have one mate and they mate for life. What happened with Logan shouldn’t have happened. It wouldn’t have happened if I’d told Stiles. But I didn’t. Because he’s just a kid. He had so much else going on, I didn’t want to add the pressure of me wanting to be with him.” 

“Let’s not forget the whole thinking he wouldn’t want you thing.” Peter spoke up and Derek groaned. Lydia however just burst into laughter.

“Well, that’s obviously not going to be an issue. Stiles is just ever so slightly crazy about you. But I didn’t tell you that and I’ll poison you if you ever suggest I did.” Lydia said seriously.

“No way. I would know if Stiles had a crush on someone other than you.” Scott said loudly. Lydia arched her eyebrow and Scott blushed, “Alright fine. Maybe I wouldn’t.”

“So, are we going to go after him?” Erica asked and Derek nodded. They left the office, Peter suggesting that Deaton come with them and get some food. Stiles had obviously taken one of the cars which was fine. They’d just use Deaton’s instead. It wasn’t until they were pulling up to the house that Derek remembered that Logan’s body was still in there. 

He rushed out of the car and ran for the house, already calling out for Stiles. The house was empty and Logan’s body was gone. 

“Oh god.” John said when he saw this, “He couldn’t come back could he?” He asked terrified.

“No. I’m pretty sure taking his head off would have kept him from returning.” Peter clarified, “I’d know all about that. So would Stiles it seems.” 

“So where is he?” Derek asked panicked, following Stiles’ scent to the back door. It was very easy to follow and he tracked him part way through the woods, he could hear the rest of the pack behind him but he still rushed forward. 

He came to a standstill when he entered the clearing. Stiles was standing in the middle of the small clearing, a deep hole in front of him. Derek moved forward slightly but Stiles didn’t seemed to have noticed him, instead he was glaring at the ground as if it personally offended him. 

“Stiles?” Derek asked and Stiles flinched before turning to look at him. “Are you alright?” Derek asked, taking a few steps closer to Stiles and glancing down into the hole. The sight made him feel sick. Logan’s body was dumped into the hole, but what bothered Derek was the fact there was already a coffin ready for him. The inside of which had marks that looked terrifyingly like scratches, from where Stiles had tried to claw his way out of the coffin. He was going to be sick. 

Stiles pulled a lighter from his pocket and dropped it into the coffin. The whole pack looked on in silence as they watched Logan burn. An hour or so later Stiles picked up a shovel from nearby and started to bury what was left. Derek went to help but Stiles glared at him and when the rest of the pack went to move forward he waved for them to stay back. Instead they watched in silence as Stiles’ buried Logans’ remains deep below the earth in the very hell he’d left Stiles in.

By the time he was done Stiles was dripping with sweat and looked to be on the verge of tears. Derek wanted so badly to comfort him, but before he could even attempt to try Stiles had thrown the shovel down on the ground and headed back in the direction of the house.

“Is he going to be okay?” Scott asked afterwards in a small voice. Derek wanted to say that of course he would be, but he wasn’t sure. Knowing that Stiles had been repeatedly buried alive had been one thing, seeing the evidence in front of his eyes was another. Seeing those scratch marks, seeing the coffin, knowing that Stiles could have died less than a mile from his home, buried deep in the earth, it didn’t bear thinking about.

“I don’t know.” Derek answered honestly, “But we’ll be there for him either way.”

They made their way slowly back to the house, Derek could hear the water running long before they got there. He didn’t blame Stiles for wanting to have a long shower, he felt he needed one himself. He wished he knew how to help, how to fix this. The pack helped to clean the kitchen, getting rid of all evidence that anything had happened here. John never said a word the entire time and Derek wondered if the man was bothered about his son hiding a dead body, but then how would they have explained it anyway? That he was stabbed and then some wild animal decapitated him? It could have brought suspicion down on John. There was still a good chance that it would. 

Stiles reappeared after a while, his face was still cut and there were still a few bruises but he wasn’t covered in dirt and grime anymore. His cheeks had a little bit more colour to them. 

“I’m sorry for shouting earlier.” Stiles mumbled.

“Don’t worry about it. I think it was kind of allowed.” Boyd said, daring anyone to disagree with him.

“I still shouldn’t have done it.” Stiles said shamefully, “I’m sorry I didn’t come to you guys for help earlier, I’m sorry I got us into this mess.” 

“You didn’t do anything wrong Stiles.” Lydia said seriously.

“I did. If I’d paid more attention, if I hadn’t been so distracted, I would have figured out what he was, and then this could have all been avoided.” He looked up at his dad, “So here’s what I was thinking. I want you to calL the station. Tell everyone that you just got home after searching all evening and found me here. I escaped from his house all by myself. I hit him in the escape, I have no idea what happened to him. I lost him in the preserve.” 

“Stiles…”

“No. Please listen to me. You confronted him at school. You shouted at him. If his body is ever found they’ll be looking at you. If you tell them that I escaped then they’ll look at me. And that’s fine. I killed him. Derek might have delivered the final blow, but he was dying anyway and that was because of me.” He said sadly looking at the floor.

“That’s not what happened Stiles.” His dad whispered, approaching him and hugging him tightly. “What he did is in no way your fault and you can’t think it, not for a single second.” John said forcefully.

“But…”

“No. Listen to me Stiles. He hurt you, he hurt me, he threatened to kill all of us. I’m going to call the station and tell them that you’re home safe. They’ll know that there’s more to the story, but I doubt anyone will ask. Everyone there loves you Stiles. The idea of anyone hurting you…” John trailed off, his thoughts obviously flashing back to Stiles’ dead body earlier in the night.

“You should have seen Coach earlier, he was distraught.” Cora said and Stiles looked up at her in surprise. 

“Yeah, and he basically admitted that he had you locked in a coffin somewhere in front of the whole class. No doubt the story is all over school already.” Isaac said.

“Not to mention the pictures, I’m sure I saw Greenburg taking pictures of some of them.” Erica added.

“What pictures?” Stiles asked cluelessly and they all tensed, “Did he take pictures of me? In the coffin?” Stiles swallowed audibly. 

“No.” Derek said quickly, wanting to reassure him, “But,” He swallowed, how could he break this news gently, “He’d obviously been following you for some time and his whole room was covered in photos. Some of them were, erm, definitely an invasion of privacy.” Stiles paled slightly.

“But, on the plus side, you’re in amazing shape, and you’ve got some killer scars that everyone is going to want to hear about.” Scott said, obviously trying to put a positive spin on the situation and failing miserably. Stiles sank down onto one of the kitchen stools and put his head in his arms. 

“Oh my god! This is mortifying.” He mumbled.

“There were some really great pictures in there. You know, if he hadn’t been a crazy stalker and bat shit crazy, he would have made a great photographer. He put Matt to shame.” Allison said, still trying to make Stiles feel better.

“Not really helping Alli.” He replied, his voice muffled. “Why me?” He said despairingly and Derek felt his heart breaking. 

“Well, I can tell you that one if you want.” Peter said clearing his throat, relishing the attention as everyone turned to him. “I can’t answer why Logan did what he did, we’ll probably never know what drove him to madness. But I can tell you why he picked you.” Peter paused as Stiles gazed at him questioningly. “Well, quite simply because of what you’re going to become.” 

“But we already know, I’m a druid, like my mum.” Stiles replied slowly, Deaton nodded in agreement. 

“Your mum wasn’t a druid.” Peter replied and even John looked confused.

“Yeah she was.” Stiles said insistently.

“No. She kept her magic at a low level, so that nobody would know. She acted like a druid, but she was far more than that.” Peter said cryptically. 

“What does that mean?” Derek asked.

“Stiles is showing magic at the moment, yes?” They all nodded, “Stiles hasn’t turned seventeen yet.” 

“Which means what Peter?” Derek sighed heavily.

“Yeah. Get to the point.” Stiles grumbled.

“A druid is someone who will only ever be able to produce small magic, no offence Deaton.” 

“Some taken.” Deaton replied.

“Whereas a mage,” Deaton gasped looking at Stiles in horror, Peter smirked, “A mage, doesn’t properly come into their powers until their seventeen. They are the highest level of magic users, they make what druids do look like child’s play. You’re mum tried to keep the fact that she was a mage a secret because plenty of people would be desperate to get their hands on you. Logan must have figured it out somehow. That was why he was so desperate to get to you before you turned seventeen. With you bound to him,” Stiles shuddered, “None of us could have gone against him. None of us could have hurt him because of you and the power he would have gained from having you by his side, it would have been unheard of.” 

“So, I’m going to be like, fucking Merlin?” Stiles asked. Half the room laughed, the other half frowned, no doubt imagining Stiles accidently creating flying monkeys or something similar. Peter only smirked.

“Without a doubt. The next great wizard of our time.” Peter said seriously.

“Are you sure?” Stiles gulped.

“Positive. I know your mum was a mage, I know she was one of only a few left in the world. I don’t know how many of them are left, but it’s going to be one or two at the very most. You’re going to have to teach yourself a lot of stuff because it’s going to be way beyond Deaton’s capabilities. Again no offence.”

“Still some taken.” Deaton replied.

“Huh.” Stiles said “Okay, well this is a lot to process, and it’s late. I think I should maybe go to bed.” Stiles said getting up and heading towards the stairs. 

John kicked them all out later but Derek couldn’t just go home. He needed to know Stiles was safe so he headed to the tree at the side of the house and climbed up before swinging gently onto the roof. He could hear the level beating of Stiles’ heart and felt himself relax slightly. Stiles was on the computer, Derek didn’t mean to listen in but he couldn’t help it.

“Hey Jacks.”

“You look like shit Stilinski. I didn’t hear from you, what happened?” Jackson replied and Derek thought the guy actually sounded worried.

“Oh you know the usual. Crazy werewolves, getting buried alive, killing myself. Nothing that out of the ordinary.”

“You want to talk about it?” Jackson asked.

“Not really. It’s been a really long weekend. I just wanted you to know I was okay. Didn’t want you thinking I’d bailed on you.” 

“I was worried. Thought you’d finally had enough of me.” Jackson said softly.

“Never. You’re still pack, even if you’re not in the country.”

“So how is everyone else? How’s Lydia? Oh shit wait, Mark’s home.” 

“Great.” Stiles sighed.

“Is that Stiles?” Another voice asked, “Hey buddy.” 

“Hey Mark. How’s it going?” 

“What happened to your face?” 

“I hit a tree.” Stiles replied sarcastically.

“Your pack needs to take better care of you. You know if you joined my pack there wouldn’t be any issues with that.” Mark said seriously. 

Derek didn’t feel himself moving but suddenly he was sliding in through the window and growling. 

“Not happening.” He snarled, “Stiles is ours.” He said viciously, flashing his eyes. 

“Oh shit.” Stiles gulped. “Erm, gotta go.” He said, ending the call with Jackson abruptly. “What are you doing still breaking into my room? You know you can use the fucking door. It wouldn’t be hard.” Stiles said flopping down onto his bed. Derek sat down next to him, surprising himself with his boldness. Losing Stiles had really done a number on him.

“I didn’t plan on it.” Derek said quietly, “I just wanted to make sure you slept okay and then I heard that Mark guy saying about you joining his pack and I couldn’t handle it.” Derek whispered, hating that he sounded like a complete idiot. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t worry. I’m not leaving. This is home and it always will be.” Stiles said quietly, his eyes already starting to drift closed in exhaustion. 

“Stiles?” Derek asked and Stiles let out a soft snore. Derek smiled softly, Stiles was going to be fine, he was sure of it. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and then went to move away. Stiles flung an arm out that landed across Derek’s chest and Derek stilled. 

“Stay.” Stiles mumbled sleepily and Derek nodded, shifting slightly and holding Stiles gently.

Derek woke to the sound of the door to the bedroom opening. Light was shining in through the window, John was poking his head around the door, he didn’t seem overly surprised to see Derek there, but he still indicated that Derek should follow him. Derek managed to extract himself from Stiles with only a little struggle, Stiles had sprawled all over the bed in the night. He must have been exhausted, Derek got up slowly and followed John downstairs along with the smell of bacon cooking. 

“I want to know what your intentions are here Hale.” John said without preamble as he flipped the bacon.

“Sir?” 

“I want to know what exactly is going on between you and my son.” John clarified, Derek blushed.

“Nothing Sir.” John raised an eyebrow, “I love Stiles, I want to spend the rest of my life with him, I want to make him as happy as he makes me, and I genuinely believe I can do that. But I know he needs time. This whole thing, with Logan, with the mating bond, the magic, I know it’s a lot for him to take in, I don’t want to add anything else to him, not yet, I want him to recover, I don’t want to rush him.” Derek said slowly, praying that John could trust Derek only had Stiles’ best interests at heart. 

“Okay. Fine. Fair enough. But, giving you fair warning, you upset my son and you deal with me. You understand?” 

“Yes Sir.”

“I might not beat you in a fight, but I’ve got wolfsbane bullets and I’m not afraid to use them.” 

“Okay.” 

“Good, glad we’ve got that sorted. Now go wake Stiles up so he can eat, he must be starving.” John said and they both thought back to the fact that Stiles hadn’t eaten since Friday lunch time, that was almost five days. He needed to eat. 

Derek went back upstairs smiling when he saw that Stiles had sprawled out sideways across the bed, a pillow under his arm, covers half over him. 

“Stiles.” Derek said, shaking him gently, he couldn’t help but smile when Stiles blinked up at him blearily.

“Derek?” Stiles mumbled, “Am I dreaming or do I smell bacon?” 

“You’re not dreaming.” Derek grinned, “Come on, your dad’s downstairs.” Stiles shuffled out of bed, obviously still half asleep but his stomach driving him downstairs. Derek kept close to him in case he decided to fall down the stairs. The bruises were looking a bit worse today, but that was to be expected, Stiles looked better for having a good nights sleep, Derek wanted to make sure he ate plenty. 

They ate in silence, Stiles slowly waking up as he ate. 

“Why are we eating bacon? You’re supposed to be watching what you eat dad!” Stiles said as he realized what they were actually doing. 

“It’s a one off.” John grinnned, “We’re celebrating you getting home safely.” 

“Okay. Well just today. Tomorrow it’s back to normal.” Stiles said wolfing down another piece of bacon. 

“Alright. Fair enough.” John agreed. 

Derek spent the rest of the day on the sofa with Stiles dozing fitfully through television programmes, he’d never felt happier. The rest of the pack arrived when school finished and they were all glad to see Stiles up and about. 

Eventually they said their goodbyes and Scott agreed to come around in the morning so that he and Stiles could go to school together. Derek smiled happily that Stiles seemed to be readjusting so easily.

“Why don’t you come round to the loft after school tomorrow? Tell me how your day goes?” Derek asked as he was leaving and Stiles grinned.

“Anyone would think that you actually wanted to spend some time with me sourwolf?” 

“Yeah, maybe.” Derek replied and couldn’t help loving the way Stiles cheeks reddened. 

He had good dreams that night, believing that Stiles might actually want to have something to do with him afterall. 

They arrived at the loft after school, the pack laughing happily and Stiles smiling when he saw Derek was waiting for them.

“So how was your day?” Derek asked and Stiles groaned.

“You mean other than the seventeen, seventeen,” Lydia laughed, “dates that he was asked on. Seventeen Derek! It looks like Stiles is in high demand.”

“Don’t.” Stiles groaned, “It was so embarrassing, one girl even asked me to sign a picture. Literally she had a copy of one of those freaky pictures Logan did and she asked me to sign it. How the fuck did she expect me to react?”

“Probably not to set fire to it.” Isaac snorted.

“Which set the fire alarm off obviously.” Boyd explained.

“Which everyone knew was Stiles’ fault, except everyone got to miss class so he’s even more of a hero. So you know, expect more offers tomorrow.” Erica said waggling her eyebrows at Derek.

“You guys are the worst.” Stiles said oblivious to what else was going on. 

“Yeah. Probably. But you’re stuck with us.” Cora grinned, “Hell, you’re practically family.” Everyone burst out laughing. 

“Did I miss something?” Stiles asked confused.

“No. Just can’t believe how crazily in demand you are. It must be because you are smoking hot.” Allison said, Stiles blushed and Derek couldn’t help his arousal at the sight.

“Urgh, god. I want to say thank you, but I kind of feel a little bit naked right now.” Stiles said.

“I wish.” Erica grinned. “Didn’t know what you were hiding under those layers Stiles. If I’d known I would have jumped your bones years ago.” She laughed.

“Hey, so the big question is, who would you say yes to? You know you can practically have your pick of the bunch now, so who would you actually want to date?” Scott asked, Derek was fighting back the urge to growl, were they purposefully trying to wind him up?

“I’m really not in the mood to think about dating right now.” Stiles said quietly and the whole room silenced.

“That’s fine bro. If that’s what you want we’ll make sure everyone backs off.” Scott said, slinging an arm around Stiles’ shoulder. 

“I don’t know.” Stiles paused, “I’m just tired if I’m honest. There’s a lot of crap in my head at the moment and maybe I just need a bit of time to sort it out.” Stiles said and Derek couldn’t help but nod his head in agreement. 

“Alright, well, then, now the excitement is over, maybe we should watch a film?” Derek said trying to lighten the mood.

“Not the notebook!” The whole pack cried out staring at Lydia who threw her arms up in a huff.

“I don’t make us watch it every time.” She exclaimed.

Things slowly started to get better, Stiles had nightmares most nights, the screaming making everyone wince with pain if they heard it. But he was healing. 

The day of his seventeenth birthday the whole pack arrived early to surprise Stiles when he woke up. They were all sat downstairs around the kitchen counter, Derek was cooking up a feast and the smells were delicious. They all heard Stiles start to stir. 

“What the fuck!” They heard him exclaim in panic, “Dad!” He shouted, hurtling down the stairs at a hundred miles an hour. “Oh!” He shouted in surprise to find the whole pack staring at him. He was standing shirtless in the doorway, Stiles blushed as every eye went to his chest. There was a swirling tattoo appearing slowly across his chest, seeming to stem from where the fairy dust had been. 

“Erm…” Stiles said as the silence continued, “So…” He shrugged, “Magic powers equals tattoos I guess?” He said in despair. 

“I think it looks pretty hot.” Erica laughed. Stiles blushed and folded his arms over his chest. 

“Obviously. It’s on Stiles.” Lydia said, flicking her hair over her shoulder and going towards Stiles, “It’s pretty.”

Stiles sighed heavily, “Great, I get a fucking tattoo and people call it pretty!” He said throwing his arms up in disgust and running back upstairs. 

He reappeared a minute later with a shirt covering him and Derek was glad, he’d been stunned into silence seeing Stiles shirtless. He wanted to touch and hold him so badly. He needed to talk to Stiles about this. Before he completely lost control. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Stiles said, grabbing a piece of toast and hopping onto one of the stools.

“It’s your birthday.” Scott said happily, “We wanted to see what cool powers you got and thought we could go try them out.” 

“I have literally no idea.” Stiles said, “I don’t feel any different. Maybe Peter was wrong.”

“I’m never wrong.” Peter said as he came through the door. “I come bearing gifts!” He said brandishing a huge wrapped box. 

“What the hell is in here?” Stiles said staring at it.

“Open it and find out.” Peter said grinning, everyone looked at him suspiciously. “Alright, I’ll open it if you prefer?” He said reaching out and ripping off the paper. 

“It’s books?” Isaac said in confusion.

“Yes. Very special books. That I’ve spent a lot of money aquiring over the years.” Peter said happily

“And you’re giving them to me why?” Stiles asked

“Because, I want you as pack emissary. Obviously that’s up to Derek at the end of the day. But, really, we all know he’s not going to say no, and you’ll be miles better than Deaton, no offence wherever he is.” Peter said looking around, “These should help with that.” He said offering out one of the smaller books.

“You know you can’t just keep saying offensive things and then say ‘no offence’ and think it’s okay.” Stiles said quietly, Peter grinned at him.

“Of course I can. What’s Deaton going to do about it? Now take the books.” Peter smirked

Stiles felt a little overwhelmed but nodded gratefully, “Sure. Thanks I guess.” He said, sliding off his stool and reaching out to take the book from Peter. The moment his fingers brushed the book a glow started to emit from the pages and quickly rushed towards Stiles, wrapping itself around his fingers and spiralling up his arms. It reached the tattoo under his shirt and promptly disappeared. 

“What was that?” Peter said, sounding genuinely shocked, “Stiles, are you okay?” Stiles had gone very pale, he looked to be swaying where he stood and Derek crossed the kitchen in two strides and grabbed hold of him to stop him from falling.

“Fuck.” Stiles murmured, closing his eyes to stop the room from spinning.

“What’ve you done Peter?” Derek growled.

“Nothing. I swear, they’re just books.” Peter said quietly, looking horrified at the book still in his hand. 

“It’s okay.” Stiles said quietly, leaning against Derek. “It’s a good kind of fuck.” He mumbled and half the room let out a small laugh of relief.

“What!?” Derek said panicked, was Stiles delirious? “Stiles, tell me you’re alright.” He demanded. 

“I’m fine. Just a headrush.” He said, slowly opening his eyes to look back at Derek. Derek could see a glow in them, something that hadn’t been there before, making the flecks of amber in them seem almost gold. 

“You’re sure?” He asked, releasing his hold on Stiles slightly.

“Yeah. Definitely.” Stiles said, blinking rapidly and then sliding back into his seat. 

“What was that?” Everyone asked as soon as Stiles sat back down.

“Magic I guess?” Stiles said, staring at his hands in wonder.

“You look kind of high?” Allison said.

“I kind of feel it.” Stiles said, smiling dopily. “Just, like, wow.” He said, spreading his hand out and waving it around. 

“What are you doing?” Scott asked in confusion. Stiles turned to him, then glanced back at his hand, he turned his palm upright, holding his hand in the middle of the table. 

“It’s glowing Scotty.” Stiles remarked, the whole pack looked at him in confusion until suddenly a ball of water appeared in the palm of his hand and started moving up and down slowly, stretching out, forming shapes, a faint glow surrounding it. The whole pack sat stunned, staring at Stiles with awe.

“How are you doing that?” Lydia asked, poking at the water that wrapped itself gently around her hand. She smiled in delight.

“No idea. Just, God, I feel amazing.” Stiles said, “I feel like I could do anything.” He said striding towards the door and out into the garden. “Let’s go for a run.” Stiles demanded, already heading for the forest. The rest of the wolf pack tore after him, the humans laughing at them from inside the house, Derek couldn’t believe how fast Stiles was running, they were all racing to keep up with him. 

Stiles was laughing ahead of them, seemingly delighted with this new ability he had, he started to jump, leaping forward in huge distances. 

“Stop!” Stiles called out ahead of them and Derek only just managed to stop himself from crashing into Stiles where he’d stopped abruptly.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked, already looking around for danger, aware of the rest of the pack skidding to a stop. They were in a clearing, the trees rising high above them, the ground clear of any debris. 

“Fairy kingdom.” Stiles said quietly and Derek tensed. 

“Should we leave?” Derek whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

“Too late.” Stiles replied back.

Derek’s mouth dropped open when there was a sudden appearance of over thirty fairies in the clearing. They were the same size as humans, the one at the front a beautiful woman with a crown on her head, Derek could only guess this was the queen that Stiles had saved.

“Ah, sweet Stiles. Lovely to see you again.” 

“And you my Lady.” Stiles replied formally, bowing slightly. 

“You brought friends?” 

“No my Lady. They are just passing through.” Stiles sounded oddly official and Derek wasn’t sure why but he trusted that they should all follow Stiles’ lead on this. He didn’t know how to deal with fairies.

“And you? Are you not here to see me? You did say you would return and we evidently have much to discuss.” The queen said approaching Stiles and tracing where Derek knew the tattoo was under his shirt. “Alpha Hale. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.” The queen said turning her attention to him, He wasn’t sure what to say so he glanced to Stiles in question.

“My Lady, unfortunately Alpha Hale has matters he must attend to with urgency, as do the other members of his pack.” 

“Such a shame. But you will stay and talk a while Stiles.” She said, there was no question in her voice.

“Of course my Lady. I will escort the pack out of your lands and then I shall return.”

“You do not need to escort them. I am sure they can find their own way, after all this is the woods, aren’t they a dog’s usual habitat?” 

Dereks’ growl was cut short in surprise when Stiles growled on his behalf.

“You speak out of turn My Lady.” Stiles said angrily. She looked at him, her mouth dropped open in surprise.

“You tell me I speak out of turn, but it is you that acts out of turn. That dust was supposed to be used to protect you. Not to bring you back from the dead. If anyone were to find out what you did,” She trembled with anger, “I had you down as an honest druid. It appears I was mistaken, in more ways than one, do not imagine to trespass on our lands again or there will be severe punishment.” She said glaring at Stiles and Derek.

“I apologize for my actions my Lady. If the dust hadn’t worked then I would gladly have stayed in the afterlife. I assure you nobody will ever mention what happened. I have never lied to you, I am as honest as I can be. I aplogize for the deceipt that you feel I have put against you. That was never my intention.” Stiles said, the emotion evident in his voice and the Queen’s face softened slightly.

“You saved my life Stiles. I am glad our magic could save yours.”

“Me too.” Stiles said, a small smile on his face and Derek relaxed slightly when the Queen barked out a laugh. 

“We should feast.” She said turning towards her guard. 

“I can’t my Lady. It’s actually a special day for me today. The pack and I are celebrating.” 

“And what pray tell are you celebrating? I presume it is the fact that you have found your mate?” The Queen said and suddenly silence fell.

“Erm, what?” Stiles asked confused.

“Your mate Stiles.” She said condescendingly, “Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

“No. I know about mates, of course I do. I just haven’t found my mate.” Stiles said, glancing back at the pack in confusion, as if waiting for them to back him up. They remained silent. Derek was trying very hard not to look at the Queen, Stiles or any of the pack, sure that his cheeks must be bright red with embarrassment. 

“Oh? Well, it appears then I must have been mistaken.” The Queen smirked, her eyes on Stiles. “Although,” Derek risked a galnce upwards and saw the Queen was looking at him, “If you remain unclaimed for much longer I can send some of my fairies to court you? I am sure they would all be very happy to put a claim on you and as you know they can be very persuasive.” 

Stiles was blushing bright red and Derek wanted to snap the Queen’s neck. She was fighting unfairly.

“Thank you for the offer my Lady. It is very kind of you.” Stiles paused evidently about to turn the offer down.

“Grant my request young Stiles. You will make a fine mate for any of my fairies and I do believe that they would be able to ensure you are fully satisfied.”

Derek couldn’t help his growl this time. 

“Thank you for your time Majesty. But as Stiles has stated we have urgent matters to attend to.” Derek snarled, placing a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. 

“I’m sure.” The Queen said, eyeing him in suspicion, “Well, Stiles, think on my offer. Please do come back soon, I imagine your have plenty of tales to tell me.” 

Stiles nodded stiffly and then the Queen waved an arm and the whole gathering vanished. Stiles let out a heavy sigh of relief, and bent down to rest his head against his knees.

“You okay?” Derek asked.

“I thought she was going to gut me. God, not the best start.” He said taking a few deep breaths and then standing back up. “Sorry, I didn’t know we’d run into them. The clearing moves. It was on the other side of the preserve last time.” Stiles said, finally seeming to come down from his high.

“So, what’s the liklihood she’s actually going to sending faries to seduce you?” Scott said, appearing on the other side of Stiles.

“I don’t know.” Stiles said, running his hand through his hair, “Pretty likely.” They started to move away from the clearing, striding back towards Stiles’ house. “Fairies don’t lie. But she could mean in twenty years or something. They’re not really in touch with humanity at all.”

“You’re not kidding.” Scott said, slapping a hand on Stiles’ back, “Did you see them? They were some of the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen.” Scott said dreamily and Stiles scoffed. 

“Alright Scotty, take a few deep breaths and then you’ll start to feel normal again.” Stiles said, grinning easily at Scott. 

They arrived back at the house a little while later, Stiles had been figuring out his new powers along the way, enjoying throwing water balls at the pack as they tried to dodge them. Derek was the only one who had managed to avoid getting completely soaked. 

Allison, Lydia, John, Chris, Melissa and Deaton were all sat on the back steps when they appeared.

“Thank god. You’ve been gone hours!” Lydia said striding forward. 

“Sorry.” Stiles said sheepishly. 

“Yeah, we wandered into fairy kingdom.” Isaac said grinning. “Stiles was like all official and shit. It was weird.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence there.” Stiles said sarcastically.

“What happened?” Deaton said anxiously, “Was the Queen forgiving?”

“Very actually.” Erica supplied, “She even wants to arrange for fairies to come and court Stiles. She thinks one of them could be his mate.” Erica grinned at Derek. This was his own fault, he’d dodged out of the way of that last water ball and it had hit Erica straight in the face. She’d sworn revenge, now she was getting it. 

“What!?” Deaton screeched, “Stiles! You can’t have fairies after you. You know how their magic works.” 

“I didn’t exactly ask for it!” Stiles shouted back, “She was all like ‘oh I see you’ve met your mate.’” He said in impersonation, “Which obviously wasn’t true, and oh yeah, thanks for the back up with that guys, silence really helped in that situation, and then she’s all ‘hmm I’ll send fairies to court you because you’re unclaimed.’ I mean, what the fuck was I supposed to say. I tried to turn her down and she was very insistent.”

“You tried to turn her down?” Deaton spluttered incredulously.

“Obviously!” Stiles said, “But it didn’t work. And now, I’m going to have to figure out…” Stiles’ voice trailed off.

“What’s wrong?” Allison asked.

“Why were you all silent?” Stiles said turning to the pack, who all looked guiltily to the ground, “You could have just said, no idea what you’re on about, or just looked at her in confusion, that would have probably done the trick, but you didn’t. You all seemed to know exactly what she was on about.” Stiles said glaring at them. 

“Stiles…” Derek started, he was going to have to tell him, Stiles was smart, he’d figure this out, and then he’d be really pissed at Derek. He was going to have to come clean now.

“Shush.” Stiles said holding up a finger in his direction without looking at him, “I’m not talking to you, I’m talking to them. You guys know something? You do!” Stiles said triumphantly when Scott looked guiltily at the floor, “You don’t think it was Logan do you? The guy was nuts, we weren’t like magically destined to be together or some shit like that.”

“No. Of course we don’t think it was Logan.” Cora said and then blushed when Boyd smacked her around the back of the head.

“So, not Logan.” Stiles said seriously, “But then, someone else?” 

“Stiles…” Derek tried again.

“Still not talking to you.” Stiles gestured, looking at the pack with a calculating gaze, there were a few muffled laughs from Lydia and Allison and Stiles glared at them too.

“Can I…” Derek said taking a step forward.

“No.” Stiles replied, there was more laughter now, even John was grinning at his sons obliviousness to the situation. “Alright, there’s obviously something that I’m missing here. So how about I come straight out and ask it and you guys are honest with me? You guys know who my mate is, so who is it?” 

Derek couldn’t bare it any more, he strode forward, grabbed hold of Stiles’ arm and turned him to face him. 

“Me you idiot.” Derek growled before trapping Stiles’ face in his hands, leaning in and kissing Stiles. Stiles’ lips were frozen against his for a split second before his lips parted slightly and Derek almost purred in response, the feeling of Stiles’ mouth against his, his soft lips, his warm breath. Dereks’ heartbeat was going crazy, he wanted nothing more than to keep kissing Stiles forever, terrifed that this would be the only kiss he’d get before Stiles rejected him. But instead he could hear John clearing his throat and suddenly he broke away from the kiss.

Stiles was staring at him with wide eyes full of disbelief. Derek blushed as Stiles stood there in shock. 

“Okay…” Stiles breathed, “That was unexpected.” He said in surprise. The whole pack was laughing and Derek could barely breathe, terrified that Stiles was about to reject him. “Good unexpected though.” Stiles clarified quietly, slipping his hand into Dereks.

“Really?” Derek breathed.

“Definitely.” Stiles said grinning at him, Derek leaned in and kised him again, slower this time, more gentle, a promise of things to come.


End file.
